


Rookie

by fightableomo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ., Blood, Capital Punishment, Corporal Punishment, Dacryphilia, Desperation, Drugs, Emetophilia, Emetophobia, Humiliation, Injury, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omorashi, Recreational Drug Use, Spanking, Underage Character, Underage Drug Use, Withdrawal, bed wetting, for porn with plot all these tags seem to be spoilers...., non sexual, omo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Jesse goes through rough times after he and the rest of the Deadlock gang get arrested by Overwatch.This is technically a fetish fic of an underage character, but nothing sexual happens, and there is a plot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fifth time trying to post this here. Why. 
> 
> Contains plot, then omo, then crying

Jesse sat in his chair, a scowl seemingly permanently etched into his face. He leaned back in the chair that was provided, propping one foot ip on the bolted down table. He seemed content to sit there angrily for a bit before he looked up at the one way window against one side of the room. “Are you gonna come in here or what. I’m not gonna start talking on my own; yer just pissin’ me off.”

There was no response. 

“I know your fucking watching me. Even if it’s just one of you. That or there’s a fuckign camera on the room.” There was no way that they’d just let a criminal go un supervised. 

A slight crackle came on over the intercom for the holding cell. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t cuss so much. My twelve year old daughter is here.”

His face flushed, “What? She’s been here the whole time?”

“Yes. Would you like to meet her?”

He scrunched up his face, “I’m good. Why the hell are you bringing your kid to work? Especially if you work at a place like this?”

There was no response that time.

He rolled his eyes. “Oh, so now that I’ve pointed out your parenting flaws, you don’t want to talk?”

Jesse huffed once more and leaned back further in the chair. 

Moments later, the door to the room swung open to reveal a younger woman, maybe about forty, followed by a twelve year old. “I didn’t hear your response, so I brought her any way.”

He frowned, “You’re only bringing her in here because I’m young, right?’

She tilted her head slightly. “What do you mean?”

He finally lowered the feet of his chair to the ground. “You wouldn’t let your precious little angel near any of the other of the Deadlock would you? I’m young, you think I haven’t ever ogled a girl or raped one.”

The girl sneered at him but stayed where she was, relatively behind her mother. 

Her mother frowned, “I wouldn’t get in the habit of putting words in other people’s mouths if I were you. It might get you into trouble.” She walked further into the room, her shoulders pulled back from her body and her head held high. She took the seat across from him. “You’re seventeen, right?”

The younger girl followed her, keeping her own back straight and looking just as in charge, but she looked far more scared. She sat down as well, but she looked like she wanted to leave. 

He sneered at the two of them instead of answering. 

“It’s been quite a while since I’ve been your age. And I’m guessing no one in your group was your age either.” She gave an almost unwarranted chuckle, “I don’t have to guess, I saw them. They’re all almost as old as me.”

He kept silent. 

She tilted her head, smiling a little, “You were so talkative a moment ago. What happened?”

Jesse scoffed, “You weren’t in the room before.”

“Huh. I thought it was your intention to get me in here to get you talking.”

“Well I ain’t gonna say shit to you. You’re gonna use anything I say against me.”

“Smart one. So would you say my presence is making it harder for you to open up as to why you murdered all those people and transported international contraband?”

“If I say yes, will you leave?”

“Maybe. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I mostly wanted to introduce you to my daughter. She’s probably the first person you’ve seen anywhere close to your age in a while.” She looked to her daughter and nudged her with her elbow. “Say hi, Fareeha.”

Fareeha scrunched up her nose. “I’m good.”

Jesse scowled, raising an eyebrow. “Not good enough for you?”

The older woman rolled her eyes. “Now that you two know each other--”

He cut her off. “Please. Don’t talk about me as if you know me.”

She only smiled in response, but her eyes screamed ‘Not this edgy teenagter bullshit again.’ Instead, she only said, “I know enough, Jesse.” 

He fell silent seeing as that was the first time she said his name. 

She was silent for a moment as if waiting for him to say anything. When he didn't speak, she continued. “I’m not going to ask you anything right now. There were a lot of people in your group so we’re stretched a little thin, and I want to focus most of our efforts on your leaders. You’re a small fry, a junior member. You can see why I’m not concerned with getting information out of you.”

His scowl grew deeper, if possible. “I know shit.”

“I’m sure you do. Don’t be offended, I have a special interest in you too. But we’re going to keep you here and someone will be watching you at all times.”

“Do you have enough employees for that?”

She gave another roll of the eyes. “I’m sure I do. You’ll mostly be with Blackwatch mostly anyway. Any other questions?”

“Yeah.” He shifted idly in his seat. “What’s the chance of me getting out of here?”

Fareeha gave him an incredulous look. “Did you just ask if there was any way you could escape?”

Hs glared at her for a brief moment. “Not like that. Is there any reason at all that you would ever let me out of this small room. Like to walk around or to get food or anything like that.”

The older woman answered him this time. “No, absolutely not. Despite your age you are still a criminal, and you can’t walk around freely, or even really with our agents with you. Plus, I find it better to deprive you of certain things; it makes you more open to talk. It won’t be that long before you get moved to prison anyway. We just need to get our information.”

Jesse huffed and flopped against the back of his chair. “Well good luck getting through to the boss.”

She gave him a genuine smile. “Thanks. If you have any more concerns ask to see Ana.” She stood up and walked out of the room. Fareeha followed closely, her sundress fluttering softly. 

Jesse sighed softly and let himself fall silent. There was no point in whining when there was no one to listen. Well, there might have been someone listening, but he didn’t want to talk anyway. 

Instead, he sat in silence, focussing on anything but the growing silence and the budding discomfort that settled heavily in his lower abdomen. 

It was only a few hours before he was fidgeting lightly. He glanced towards the one sided window. “Hey. What happens when I need to piss?” He hoped that there was someone there and he wasn’t talking to no one like an idiot. 

Sure enough, the intercom buzzed to life, “Then you hold it. You’re a big boy.” There was a slight accent to the gruff voice that answered him almost immediately. 

He frowned. “It’s been some time since y’all arrested me. And I have no idea when I’m going to get out of here, what if I can’t be a big boy? Are you going to put me in time out?”

“You’re already there.”

He scoffed. “Then what? Are you gonna spank me?”

“If a holding cell is time out for people like you, do you really want to be spanked?” the voice paused, as if waiting for an answer. “Yeah. Now shut up.”

He rolled his eyes and fell silent, thought that only lasted for a few minutes. “Hey. Are y’all gonna feed me?”

Again, the gruff, man’s voice filled the room. “No. Stop whining.”

“What else am I supposed to do?”

“Stare at the wall and think about what you’ve done. This is time out isn’t it?”

Jesse sighed and went back to staring at the wall, willing himself not to fidget in front of this already grumpy man assigned to look after him and for his boss and whoever else was being questioned, which was apparently everyone but him to give quick honest answers. Most of all, he willed himself not to piss himself like a kid. 

For the entirety of that day he had eaten beans but mostly he had drank a whole lot of water. 

He sat and waited. Waited for what? He wasn't quite sure. Maybe to be carted away or released, or for the boss to get him, or for the woman to come back. Mostly he was waiting for himself to fall apart and accept that this was reality now. 

That came eventually. The falling apart, that is. 

Without much warning, piss started gushing from his crotch. He hadn't made much of an effort to stop it in an attempt to not look desperate for the past hour. So without the helpful squeezes of his hand of the thigh clenching, there was nothing stopping the flood gates. 

The urine beaded up ever so slightly on top of his soaked crotch before trickling down onto the seat of the metal chair only to be absorbed by the fabric on the butt of his jeans. Eventually, it was even too much for that. The slightly yellow puddle leaked to the back of his thighs then fell off the chair, making some noise as it splattered onthe floor. 

His cheeks were hot with tears and the blush that undoubtedly stained his tanned skinned. He wasn't full out sobbing or anything, but this wasn't pleasant. God, he was glad he was alone. 

Just as that thought crossed his mind, the slight crackle of audio and electricity alerted him of a witness he forgot about. There was a soft ‘What the fuck.’ In that same voice that was probably not entirely directed at him, then a more clear, “Hey kid, you okay?” 

Jesse remained silent, willing the tears that had collected to go away. 

The intercom didn't shut off, allowing him to hear the voice call for backup. It shut off just a bit later. 

Nearly ten minutes after he pissed himself, the door to the cell opened to reveal two men, one blond, one almost completely shaved. Both were frowning. 

The darker stepped forward, speaking in the same voice from overhead, “You need to shower.” 

When Jesse didn't move, he sighed and grabbed his upper arm and hoisted him to his feet, throwing the wet chair back a bit too. Once he was standing, he cuffed his hands together. “Sorry bout this, but you're still a criminal. And I don't doubt your ability to do damage when you want.”

The blond spoke up, “You afraid of a piss soaked pipsqueak, Gabe?” 

“Ask the people he killed that, Jack.” A hand still on his upper arm, he lead the teenager out of the holding cell, presumably to the showers. Jesse avoided eye contact with both men, and he sure as hell didn't say anything. 

Once in a room very similar to a locker room, the handcuffs were removed. “Undress and shower.” 

He looked both men up and down, his gut twisting up. “Can't you spare me some privacy?” 

The one called Jack scowled, “What, so you can find a weapon and attack us while we're vulnerable.” 

He blinked slowly, breathing deeply. A headache was already starting to form from getting as worked up over this as he was. “What could I even use?” 

“Like I'm going to give you ideas.” 

“Well, can you just take a step back? I'm vulnerable here too.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Disrobe and shower. If I have to tell you again, you're not going to shower.” He added, “Even letting you shower now is giving you too much,” under his breath. 

Jesse frowned and closed his eyes for a moment, a wave of vague dizziness washing over him for a moment. He didn't know why, but it passed. “Please.” His voice had gone softer, and even softer than that, he spoke one last bit, “I just want to go home?” 

His brows furrowed in anger. “Oh you want to go home? What about everyone who you and your fucking posse are keeping here for questioning? Or all the people you robbed out of home? Or all the people you killed who can never go home and see their family ever again? But you want to go home? Well guess what, kid? You don't have anywhere to go but a max security where you're going to rot for the rest of your days in hell, where you belong.” 

His face crumpled at that, as did his body. His legs collapsed, allowing his wet thighs to press against his calves and his knees against his chest he crossed his arms around his abdomen and buried his red, tear streaked face in his knees, unable to even look at the men anymore. “I know!” He wailed. 

Gabe sighed out of disgust for both the men in the room with him. He touched his earpiece, unseen to the now sobbing teenager in front of him. “Ana, I need you in the men's locker room in hall D.”

There was a pause before he spoke again. “It's self explanatory if you come here. It's about the kid you were interested in.”


	2. Chapter 2

Silence fell over the room, though it was often broken by the already broken sons of Jesse or the disgusted scoffs of Jack. 

Eventually Ana walked into the locker room, no regard for if she would see a naked man. “You're dragging me away from first hand accounts, this had better be important.” She stopped herself when she saw Jesse, “What happened, better yet, whose fault is it.” 

Jack shrugged, “I didn't coddle him if that's what you mean.” 

“Makes sense. Can you go find a uniform in his size, he can't walk around in those clothes. Gabe and I will make sure he gets cleaned up.” 

Footsteps echoed off the tiles as jack left. 

Ana took his place, “Jesse, stand up.” 

He didn't reply. 

“Can you stand up on your own or does Gabe need to help you?” 

Still no response. 

She gestured and Gabe walked over to him. Once again he grabbed his upper arm and hoisted him to his feet, though this time he had to hold him there. Tears were still rapidly making their way down his face. 

“Good. I need you to calm down. Nothing is going to change for better or for worse right now, especially if you don't calm down. Can you take a few deep breathes for me?” 

Jesse forced himself to inhale deeply albeit shakily, and exhale in much the same way. He did that a few times before the tears slowed and he finally supported himself. He brought a hand up to swipe at his face. 

Gabe let go of him as Ana spoke again. “Excellent. Now you need to shower. Can you get undressed and shower?” 

“Can I get some privacy?” The same request as before but his voice was shaky this time around. 

She shook her head, “You understand why I can't let you out of my sight, right?” 

He bit his lip, “It's fucking stupid.” Of course his voice cracked on the one sort of tough thing he managed to say in the past half hour. 

The barest hint of a sympathetic smile appeared on her face. “Maybe. If you don't want to undress, you can't shower or change into clean clothes. Are you okay with that?” 

He didn't say anything, instead he started to stop, keeping his gaze on the floor as his lean, scarred body was revealed. 

As soon as his soaked underpants were thrown to the floor with a wet plop, he scurried into the shower and turned it on. 

No one said anything while he washed himself quickly. There were the tell tale sounds of Jack's return, namely the door creaking open and his boots squeaking against the tiles. Then the sounds of Ana leaving after a few hushed words covered up by the overwhelming noise of blood pounding in his ears and the water swirling around his feet. 

At least it was hot water. Some places with mass showers didn't have hot water. Once he was washed with as much efficiency as he could get with just water, he stepped out of the stream. 

Jack and Gabe were still standing there, a uniform that looked roughly his size on a bench near them. Gabe held out a towel for him. “Dry off and get dressed.” 

He sighed wanted to respond with a quip about the obviousness of the situation. But a wave of nausea and dizziness stopped him from opening his mouth lest he throw up. He just grabbed the towel and moved to grab the clothes as well. 

Instead, he passed out, landing on the cold tiles. 

He bolted awake some time later, he mouth filling with bile. A blond girl about his age near him saw his panicked expression and handed him a trash can which he promptly threw up into. 

A bit shakily, he put it down. “Where am I?” 

The nurse smiled. “Med bay. You passed out after you showered.” 

He sat up a bit more in the bed he was on, noticing he was naked save for the pants someone put on him. “I passed out? I don't usually do that.” 

“Not many people do. It could have been from the pressure difference between a hot shower and cold outside. That makes a lot of people dizzy, but I just think you got dehydrated. Pardon my reach…” she trailed off as she moved closer to check his pulse with her cold hand and shine a light into his eyes. 

“I'm fine. I drank water today and it's not like I'm running around a desert or anything.” 

“I know. But you seem to be dehydrated anyway. Maybe you just didn't drink enough water regardless. Good thing I put you on an IV.” 

Fareeha walked into the room, scowling at Jesse, then shifting her slightly softening gaze to the nurse. “Angela, you were told to call Gabe when he woke up” 

Angela turned to her. “He might be awake, but he's not ready to leave.” 

“You shouldn't be talking to criminals. He's dangerous.” 

“Don't worry, I have a gun.” The smile she had on her face was still present. 

Jesse sighed, “Thanks for the warm reception and helping me not puke on your cot, but I think I am ready to go back.” 

It was only then that her smile disappeared, “Do you want to leave? Why? Don't you hate those questioning rooms and how they ignore your human rights in order to get answers.” 

Fareeha moved closed, sitting on a stool next to Angela. “To be fair, he violated other people's rights, like life, happiness, and property.” 

Jesse rolled his eyes, “Listen, I know you and everybody else in this fucking building has a beef with me, but do you really think that I committed or even had a hand in every crime the deadlock did. I'm a criminal, yeah, but cut me some slack, kid.” 

Angela sighed, “You could have genuinely killed those people and I wouldn't care. No one deserves that, but it's what Ana wants, and usually people are only held for a day at most. No one's gotten that dehydrated before…” she trailed off, a frown on her face. 

He shrugged, “Must have been a remnant from being arrested under the hot sun. Can you hand me that shirt?” 

She nodded and handed him the uniform shirt. 

He started to put it on but stopped half way. “Can you take this IV out of my arm.” 

“I don't know if I should let you go quite yet…” 

“It's fine, it's either I take it out or you do. You have more experience than I do.” 

With a sigh, she undid the IV and put a bandage where it was. “I'll call Gabe in here if you really want to leave.” 

Jesse finished putting on the shirt. “It's nothing against you, darling. I'm afraid I'll be in for more trouble if I take any longer than necessary.” He stood up, only swaying slightly. 

Another sigh passed her slightly parted lips. “Okay.” She put a finger to her ear piece. “Gabe, you can come collect Jesse now. He's awake.” 

A voice feminine voice answered her instead,“Actually Angela, I'd like to speak with him if I may. You can keep him in the med bay.” 

She sighed heavily, “So I took that IV out for nothing.” 

“Yep. Is Fareeha with you?” 

“Yes ma'am.” 

“Excellent, I'll be down in a bit.” 

She nodded and took her hand away from her ear. “Ana's coming to get you.” 

Not too long later, Ana showed up and sat down in yet another chair. “Gabe’s busy and I'm finished asking questions. It's almost time for all of you to get shipped out to a prison.” 

Jesse frowned, “Why are you here to tell this to me?” 

The woman shrugged in return, “Sympathy. I told you I had an interest in you, did I not? Did I ever tell you why I had an interest?” 

He shook his head. 

“Your age, mainly. And the way you carry yourself. You act like a teenager, full of angst and faux edginess, but I don't think you're genuinely a bad person. I don't many people your age could be evil. I think you did stupid, illegal things because of the environment you were in. Personally, I think that morals are only ditched if there is something wrong with a person or if circumstances calls for it.” 

There was a small pause in her speech, allowing Jesse to jump in. “Why are you telling me this? Even if I were to agree, who cares? Whatever circumstances I was forced into, I should have known better and all that shit. I can tell you a sob story. That doesn't mean you shouldn't send me to prison. Everyone has a sob story, doesn't mean you can take pity on everyone. Everyone needs to own up to the shit they did.” 

Ana shrugged. “I just don't think you're a bad kid. And I think you got handed the short end of the stick in life, and in your gang. But my morals aside, you're awfully skilled. You weren't that involved in the politics of the deadlock, but you sure as hell were an asset to them. A lot of them said that, and we knew of your talents before that.” 

“So? There are a lot of people in deadlock that can shoot a gun just as fast as I can.” 

“True, but I don't think all of them are redeemable. They might have been forced down the wrong path, but they're not young and malleable like you. I think there's still hope for you and I think it would be a shame if you were to be forced into an adults prison, surrounded by men twice your age, just wasting away. 

His scowl fell as his face relaxed. “You're really thinking bout letting me go?” 

“Mother no!” Fareeha, who had been relatively calm stood up. “You can't let a murderer and a rapist and a theif and a smuggler walk the streets!” 

Ana looked at her daughter, relatively calmly. “It's not your decision Fareeha. It's not mine either.” She turned to stare at Jesse. “You would be with black watch since you could serve best there. And to be clear, you wouldn't be completely free. You would be the legal charge of someone if they agree to take you on, and if you ever become a deserter, consider yourself an inmate at a max security prison. But it will be better than living in fear of getting raped everyday.” She stood up, “We’ll just see how everything pans out. Let's go back to your cell, yes? It's clean now, and your clothes have been washed.” 

Jesse stood up and followed her out of the room silently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of world building then omo. Idk. Am I being explicit English ugh with the content I write? Critique me.

Ana lead jesse silently back to the holding cell. The puddle he had left was cleaned up and his once wet clothes were sitting, folded up on the table. 

He stepped into the small square room only to hear the click of the door being shut. With that, he stepped forward to change into his other clothes. Whoever was watching could just deal with seeing him relatively nude. In the end, the uniform he was leant was left in a less tidy pile on the table as he resumed sitting in the chair. 

A couple minutes later, The man named Gabe walked into the room with a tray of food. He put it down in front of the teen as he sat down across from him. “Angela and Ana wanted to make sure you're healthy. You look fine to me.” 

Jesse shrugged and picked up the plastic. Of course they wouldn't give him a fork. “You were the one to see me pass out.” 

“Yeah. Had to dry you off and get you dressed before I got you to Angela.” 

He started to poke at the potatoes on the tray. “Why? She's medically trained, she's seen a dick before, hasn't she?” 

“I wouldn't know. And I felt like you'd get pissy if I gave you away like that. Why do you care? Just shut up and eat; you're getting better treatment than most people that come through here.” 

Jesse took a few bites and downed half the glass of water before speaking again. “Are you going to stay until I'm done eating?” 

He shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so. “I'll have to take the tray back when you're done, so it makes sense.” 

He nodded and took another bite. “You're part of blackwatch, right? Have y'all started talking about whether or not you're gonna keep me?, 

Another shrug from Gabe. “We started talking as soon as you came in. Ana is always trying to save young souls. Jack is opposed to it.” 

“What about you?” 

“I'm not going to give you any false hope. Let's just leave it at that.” 

He rolled his eyes. “I haven't met anyone else from blackwatch have I?” 

“Ana technically. She's part of everything.”

Jesse nodded. “Is it like a majority vote thing, or if anyone is willing to take me in, will I be taken in?” 

Gabe scoffed, “We’ll see. I think you've gotten too optimistic.” 

“Kay fine. When are we getting shipped out to prison? I kind of don't want to stay the night here.”

“I don't know. How about you stop asking me questions.” 

He frowned, “You're here, why not get answers out of you.” 

“what makes you think I have answers?” 

He shrugged. “You know more than me.” The not once again fell silent and finished eating the meal placed in front of him. He pushed it towards Gabe. “Finished.” 

Instead of standing up, Gabe kept sitting. “Hey kid, how long were you with that gang of yours?” 

He shrugged, “As long as I could hold a gun and not die. Five years or so I guess. Why do you ask?” 

It was Gabe’s turn to shrug. “You just don't eat like someone who's been in a gang a long time.”

“What does that even look like?” 

He shrugged yet again. “It just looks different. You'd know if you spent as much time as I have watching people like you.” He took the tray and stood up. He started towards the door but hesitated. “One last question, kid. Why did you join them?” 

“Getting personal, ain't ya?” Jesse crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. 

“I brought you food, just tell me.” 

With a sigh and shrug, he spoke. “Cause there wasn't much else in my small town. I was on my own, and when you're ten and alone, there ain't much to do but steal or beg. No one can afford another mouth to feed, and you can't get a job unless a gang comes along and they happen to like the way you look. If you can pull your weight, you do what it takes to have any security. Why'd you join Overwatch?” 

“You're getting too personal.” Gabe left the room, making sure to slam the door as he left. 

Jesse pouted and slinked back in the chair. At least he had something to eat before he was going to prison. He resigned himself to staring at the wall until they collected him again. 

Eventually, Gabriel came back, this time with papers and a pen in hand. He sat down, again without explaining why he was there first. “I was talking with some people and there are enough people who agree it would be beneficial for us as an organization to have you on our side.” 

Jesse cocked his head to the side, letting his slightly unkempt hair fall around his eyes. “What are you talking about?” 

“I'm sure Ana told you. You seem like a redeemable person, and you'd be an asset to us. I talked to some people and now I can formally offer you a compromise. I can legally adopt you and post bail, but you'd be immediately drafted into our ranks. I would be your CO and guardian, so you'd have to listen to everything I say, and the training will be rough. But I still think it's better than rotting in some prison. What of you think?” 

“Do I get any say in this?” 

“Of course. There are only two choices though. Join us or join your group in max security.” 

He frowned, “I don't know why that's a question. I'll put up with whatever hazing you have in store for me as long as it means I'm relatively free.” 

Gabe nodded, “That's what I thought.” He picked up the pen he had let fall to the surface of the table just a bit before. The room was filled with silence and the occasional scratch of the pen on paper.

“Okay, it's official. You're mine, and in a bit you're part of blackwatch.” He stood up and went to the door for the umpteenth time, opening it with his keys. “Let's go.” 

“Where are we going?” 

“To find Ana.” 

“You're not going to call reinforcements or handcuff me?” So far, the only person to trust him enough to have their back turned to him in an open environment was Ana. But that was likely because she was skilled in combat. 

“If you kill or hurt me, then you're freedom goes out the window. I think that's threat enough for you to behave like a good boy. Now come on.” 

A bit startled at the speed all this was happening, Jesse stood and followed him out. 

Ana was just outside the door, apparently on her way in. She stopped in her tracks, a bit startled. “I was coming in to check on you. Did you decide on anything, Gabe?” 

“Yeah, he's with us now.” He handed the papers over. 

She looked them over and nodded. “Good. Show him around, get him settled and he'll join training tomorrow.” 

Gabe nodded in turn and walked off. Jesse followed. 

After a quick tour--quick meaning Gabe walked briskly through the building--they were in a car, driving away from the base, the older now dressed in civilian clothes which weren't too much different than what he was wearing before. e. 

Jesse frowned out of the car window at the now darkened sky. “It's late.” 

“No shit, Sherlock.” 

“Just saying. Y'all ambushed us late morning. Almost a full twelve hours later I've had one meal and that's cause I'm lucky. What about the other guys? Did they get food or water, or at least get their wounds looked at?” 

“You shouldn't concern yourself with them. They're on their way to jail and you won't see them again.” 

Jesse fell silent for a bit, though it didn't last long. “Where are we going anyway?” 

“Shopping. You need clothes and other belongings.” 

He nodded slowly, “I reckon I do. Something tells me you're not gonna let me anywhere near the base.” 

“The Deadlock base? No, absolutely not.”

He cracked the barest hint of a smile, “What, you don't trust me?” 

“I trust you enough to walk around unarmed in an open environment where you can't get a gun. I trust you enough not to do something stupid enough land your ass in prison. But I don't nearly trust you enough to let you anywhere near your old home or teammates or weapons, especially if I'm the only one with you.” 

For some reason, his smile grew, “Aw, how flattering, you think I'm dangerous.” 

“You were in a gang up until twenty minutes ago. I don’t doubt your ability to cause me harm if you want. If we’re being realistic, I bet I could. Take you in a fight, easily, but it’s a fool’s game to gamble.”

Jesse fell into a prolonged silence as they finished their drive. Eventually, Gabe parked in the lot of a store. In just a few minutes, they were busy in the clothing area. 

After three pairs of pants, Jesse huffed as he was sent back to the changing room with another pair of pants. “Are you gay?” 

Gabe pulled a face. “Where's that coming from?” 

“You're obsessing over clothes. All of these pants fit fine. This is a waste of time.” 

“You need to be able to move well in the clothes you wear. Could you fight in those clothes?” 

He shrugged, “Sure. I guess.” 

He shook his head, “You can't. You need close fitting but not overly tight pants. Preferably with a diamond crotch.” 

He rolled his eyes, “Sounds gay to me.” 

Gabe scoffed, “Just go change your damn pants and stop talking about sexuality.” 

“You didn't say no.” 

His already small, unamused frown grew into a scowl. “I think you're projecting, go change. Now.” 

He sighed and stalked back into the changing room. He came back out with the next   
pair of pants. “What about this?” 

Gabe shook his head, “Not quite. Let's go to another store.” 

He whined, “Why? Can't you just settle?” 

“No. Let's go.” 

Jesse huffed but went back into the changing room to get his original pants. At least they had gotten some shirts. He followed to the checkout line, sulking most of the way. After a bit he spoke up, “Hey, while you're doing this. Can I go use the restroom?” 

“No. You need to stay with me.” 

He whined, “I'm not five, and I'm a free man now. Just let me go, I'll be gone for a few minutes.” 

“I already said no. We're going to be leaving in a minute anyway. Can't you handle yourself for a few minutes?” 

He frowned but fell silent as Gabe purchased the items. 

In the car, Jesse slouched in the passenger seat, his feet propped against the dashboard. 

Gabe frowned, “Where'd this pissy attitude come from all of a sudden?” 

He shrugged, “Take a guess.” 

“What, are you grumpy because I didn't let you take a piss? Or are you just tired? You're not a toddler, you don't get to be grumpy because you're minority uncomfortable. Shape up.” 

He grunted but righted his position. 

In the next store, he started walking away from Gabe almost immediately. 

The older grabbed his wrist, “Where the hell do you think you're going?” 

He frowned in return, “Bathroom. I still need to piss.” 

“I thought I told you to shape up. You can handle yourself can't you?” 

Had he been asked that a day ago, he would have answered definitely. But now he wasn't so sure. He had already pissed himself in front of this man just hours ago. And he hadn't felt any urge to go until twenty minutes ago when it hit almost suddenly. 

He frowned but let Gabe drag him away. He feared that showing resistance would land him somewhere unsavory. 

The pressure in his lower stomach only built as he was handed a pair of pants and sent into the changing room. He gave himself a squeeze before pulling on the pants and walking out for inspection.

Gabe pursed his lips. “It's too long, but otherwise fine. Let me go look for a something similar. Just wait here.” 

He rolled his eyes a bit but went back into the changing stall to wait. Once he was shielded from the outside world, he stuck his hand back to his crotch for extra support. His bladder was filling at an alarming rate for a reason he did not know, and frankly he hated it. 

His hips bucked into his hand and he bit back a whine. God, he hoped there was no one else around. 

It was only a couple minutes before Gabe slung a pair of pants over the stall door. “Try those on.” 

Jesse frowned but moved to put them on. His hand brushed his now swollen lower abdomen. He hissed but kept moving. It was fine, he hadn't lost any liquid. 

“You okay?” Apparently he had heard him hiss in pain. 

“Y-yeah I'll be fine,” he managed to stammer out. He moved to pull on the second pair as soon as he rid himself of the first. He shifted his weight from foot to foot as he pulled it up. The biggest problem came as he was forced to button it up. The waist of these jeans was now digging into his bloated bladder. 

Just another hiss would have escaped Jesse had something else not escaped. A small trickle of urine escaped him, wetting the fabric of his newly cleaned underwear just barely. A gasp almost like a yelp accompanied the escape of the urine. 

Gabe rapped on the stall door, “Are you okay?”

“Not really.” He finished fastening the pants and opened the door. Gabe was standing right there. “How does this look?” 

“Fine. You said you weren't doing well?” A touch of concern invaded his face.

“Yeah. I still need to go to the bathroom. Can we just buy these?”

He nodded. “Go change, I'll grab another pair.” 

As Gabe left, Jesse closed the door and started to change. Once again he ran into the trouble of touching his swollen stomach too much. But the time he had his original pants on, there was quite a noticeable wet spot on his underwear. He knew there soon would be one on his jeans. 

He sighed and sat down to put on his boots. Sitting down was almost a relief, but leaning over was a mistake. Compressing his bladder was too much. Almost without warning, piss started to erupt out of his, soaking his jeans and once again collecting around his ass and thighs. 

A knocking came at the door. “You ready?” 

He had nothing to say. What could he? 

Jesse stood up, cringing at the squish of his socks. Wordlessly, he opened the door to the changing room, his face flush. 

Gabe's mouth made a small ‘o’. He recovered quickly though. “Put your shoes on and we can go.” 

He nodded and sat down again. Gabe already left to go buy the clothes. 

Ten minutes and minimal witnesses later, they were on their way back to the base. Neither of them spoke a word this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People are reading and commenting on this fic, and I'm in general a really paranoid person. So while I have all these tags that are like nsfw, this contains omo, and then the actual wetting scene is drawn out and fairly descriptive, I'm afraid that people who read this are reading it because they thought it was a regular fic then it will get to a point where they're like. Oh. And. It makes me uncomfortable that I make people uncomfortable. Just know that this is porn,


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I know nothing of the OW lore. Sucks, Not gonna sto me thoguh. 
> 
> Writing this is sort of cathartic. I dont have a self imposed word count. I can write in whatever kinks I want sine no one really is keeping up wit this, and there is plot, which is why i dont write porn as uch as i used to. i am a sucker for plot. so i like writing this, becuase theres no audience, but the lak of audience is like/ what bums me out? i want attention. im still going to write this no mater how its received, mostly for me.

The next morning, Jesse was woken up by Gabriel barging into the small room he had been assigned. Usually new recruits were put in the barracks, but since he was a special case, he was given a room. Not that it mattered apparently, what with Gabe noisily making his way into the small space. 

He stood in front of the bed, his arms crossed. “Get up.” 

With a groan, Jesse pulled his head out of his pillow and looked up at the man, “What.” 

“I said get up.” 

With another groan, he got out of bed, revealing to the older man that he was just wearing an undershirt and boxers, “I'm up. What the fuck time is it?” His sentence was spoken through a yawn.” 

“Six. Get used to waking up at this time.” 

“This is insane. Why do I have to be awake this early?” 

“Training. Well, usually. Today you have assessments, and once we know what you know and what you can do, you’ll either train with the rookies or train mostly on your own. Get dressed.” 

Jesse huffed again but started moving to grab a shirt and pants. Once he was more or less dressed, he turned to Gabe. “What kind of assessments?” 

“Mostly physical, see how far you can run, how much you can deadlift, how well you can shoot a gun. But also medical, Jack will take you to that.” Gabe started walking out of the room once the teen was dressed. 

“How about I just tell you what I know and we skip all this? I can shoot a gun pretty damn good. I can run fine, but I've never been much of a sprinter, I don't know how much I can lift, but I ain't weak, and I'm in fine health. Ain't nothin wrong with me.” 

The last statement caused the older to stop and turn to raise a brow at him, “Really? Cause you keep pissing yourself.” 

A hint of color rose in Jesse’s cheeks. “You honestly can't blame me for that, that's all on you and your bullshit rules around here. There's too much bureaucracy in the government and military or whatever larger organization owns Overwatch. There's so much red tape.” 

He started walking again, apparently leading the boy to the mess hall. “You're blaming the rules for your lack of composure? Sounds like a cop out.” 

“Whatever. Still don't think it warrants any kind of medical checkup.” 

“You're getting one, end of discussion.” 

True to his word, the conversation was over, and all other attempts at arguing it were cut short seeing as Gabe didn't reply as he walked Jesse through getting breakfast. 

It took half an hour for him to get fed and handed an earpiece. “I'm going to leave you with Jack since I have to watch the rookies train. Touch it here when you speak and basically everyone with an earpiece can hear you, so just don't be stupid. Contact me or Ana if you need anything.” 

Jack walked up to the two, eyeing Jesse as he did. “Hey Gabe. Is he ready?” 

Jesse sneered, “Why don't you ask me yourself instead of taking over me like I'm some sort of dog.” 

Gabe swatted the back of his head lightly, “Don't talk to your superiors that way.” 

He brought up a hand to rub the back of his head, though he wasn't really hurt. He didn't have a response, he just followed as Jack quickly pecked Gabe on the lips and lead him away.

They walked the relatively empty halls in silence for a few minutes, but inevitably, Jesse ruined that. “So you and Gabriel are in a homosexual relationship?”

Jack turned his head slightly to glare at him, “Don’t phrase it like that, and don’t say it like those words will kill you. The only thing that will hurt you here is your ignorance and me if you don’t shut up.”

He held up a hand. “Nah, I didn’t mean it like that. Sorry, I just never know how to ask without sounding like a bigoted jackass. I’m cool with it. It’s 2040 for crying out loud.”

“Yeah? Well twenty years ago it was still an issue, so forgive me for not believing your scum ass for a second. Just leave the topic alone.”

He huffed, “Just saying, we have bigger problems to deal with than two dudes kissing. Like omics and people kissing.” 

Jack huffed but continued to walk him to the med bay. 

Once there, an older man looked up, “Ah, so this is my seven o’ clock. Have a seat.” 

Jesse moved to sit down on the cot across from where the doctor was sitting on his rolling chair. “I thought that Angela was the medic here.”

“No, she’s more like an assistant. She’s very bright, but she hasn’t gone through medical school. She’s away patching up minor wounds of people who just got back from last night's mission, so you’ll have to deal with me instead of a cute girl. Can I see your arm?”

He reached out his arm, “I wasn’t asking because I think she’s cute or-” He was cut off my the doctor stabbing his arm near his elbow joint. “Ow, what the hell?”

“You’re fine, stop whining, “I’m just taking a bit of blood for tests.” Once he got his blood, he set it aside. “Any medications you’re on or any medical conditions?”

“No. Is this really proper medical procedure?” He pulled his arm away and cradled it once it was released. 

“Who knows, I haven’t been to the real world since the first omnic crisis.” He swiveled in his chair and grabbed a small plastic cup. “Allright, I need you to pee in this cup so we can run some other tests.”

Jesse frowned as he took the small plastic cup from him. “But I don’t really need to go right now…”

“That sucks. Do it anyway.” He turned to Jack, “You can get him some water if you need, but I will need that cup filled..”

Jack nodded and gripped Jesse’s arm, a lot lighter than he expected. “Come on, let’s go.”

Jesse frowned up at him, “I can walk myself, I’m not a dog.” He did stand up though and follow him out of the med bay. 

“I don’t really trust you. You are a criminal after all.”

He shrugged and fell into silence. There was no point in trying to argue that; he was still a criminal, even if all charges had been dropped. And it didn’t really seem like Jack was the type of person to let rigorous law breaking go because of a tragic backstory. SO he just stayed quiet and decided to do what Jack ordered him to do, though he still scowled at him. 

In the end, he was asked--asked being the nicest of the words to describe how Morrison gave the request--to down around half a liter of water. Soon enough, he had to piss. Badly. 

His hips twitched as he refused to move his thoughts together or stick a hand in his crotch. “Okay, I need to piss now, Can I stop chugging water? I swear to god, you're going to kill me with all this water.”

“You’ll be fine. We can go to the bathroom though.” He started leading him off again, though this time he didn’t grab his arm. He was growing comfortable around Jesse, and Jesse was starting to get cocky. 

They reached a bathroom just as Jesse started to walk with his knees pressed together to try and alleviate some of the pressure. He had the little plastic cup in his pocket, he had to pee, there was a stall right there, but he stuck around to sass Jack a little bit.

He rubbed his thighs together a little, trying to hold back a smirk. “So, I noticed you’ve taken a disliking to me. How can your boyfriend like me enough to take me in and you still have a stick so far up your ass that you can’t see anything in me other than a thug?”

Jack drew up a corner of his mouth, though not in a smirk, in more of a grimace or sneer. “I can’t excuse the fact that you had a hand in all of the deaths that happened because of your group.”

He scoffed, trying to discreetly dance from foot to foot. “We didn’t even kill people really. I only ever saw anyone in trouble when the local PD or people like you tried to get involved. I don’t know why you guys thought we were so bad, no one died.”

He set his jaw and his eyebrow twitched. Apparently that was the last straw. “Liste kid. I don’t know if you’re trying to get a raise out of me, or if you’re just plain ignorant, but you should know better than that.”

Jesse frowned, all traces of his smirk gone, now he was sort of upset. “I ain’t ignorant. You’re the ignorant one. What kind of life did you live before you started to work here? Huh? I bet you had a perfect family where your mom baked roasts on the weekend and your dad had a nine to five job, loved you, and always made time for you. And because you had a good home life, you did well in school and sports, and eventually got into the military. ANd now you have some sort of sick sense of justice, because you grew up with black and white morals and never were forced to look outside of that. You’ve never had to make a tough decision. You’ve never been the bad guy. You’ve never taken your head out of your ass or stepped outside your stupid bubble of perfect.”

That monologue was all it took for Jack to pin Jesse to the wall. He put a hand roughly to his shoulder and pushed him up against the tiled, bathroom wall, keeping him there with his now too close body. “I don’t know who the hell told you you’re special, but you aren’t You aren’t the only one with a rough past, and not everyone around you came from a perfect home. But that’s besides the point. The point is that you are truly stupid to think that having grey areas in your morals excuses all the things your group did. And you’re ridiculous to think your actions didn’t have any consequences. 

“Do you know how many people died from the drugs and weapons you peddled? What about The people you inevitably got killed when you guys blew up shit to get what you wanted? Are you so dense t believe that the buildings and trains had no one in them? Just money? What about when you were shooting at the PD or other military groups. DId you really think that not one person died? How stupid are you?”

He glanced down his nose at him, noticing how he was squirming a bit now. He seemed to writhe under the pressure of the situation, but also from the pressure that was no doubt settling and growing in his lower abdomen. They were in the bathroom for him, it made sense for him to need to piss. He smirked and worked his own knee between Jesse’s thighs, forcing him to spread his legs and probably lose some control. “I don’t want to hear you speak to me about how you think you’re a good person. You’re not, and you won’t be in my book for a long time. You can’t just say you’re past all the shit you’ve done and pretend we’re good. I’m not as easily convinced as Gabe is.” 

Jesse’s shoulders stiffened as he leaked a bit. God, he really had to piss. The water he was forced to drink just a bit before. Still, he did not back down. “You think I’m an inherently evil person, don’t you? Do you think I wanted to put up with everything they did? That I agreed with everything that happened? If you’ve ever been without a home, you’d learn to put up with a lot of things just to be promised a meal and a place to sleep. So don’t fucking tell me that I’m a bad person that you can’t trust just be--” He cut himself off with a gasp as he started to piss himself. His muscles were evidently tired from yesterday. 

The urine soaked through the seat of his jeans and started to run down Jack’s own leg. JEsse just went silent and watched as the hot piss leaked out of him and down onto the floor, leaving sloppy wet streaks on three different legs as it went. The sound of it hitting the tiles below was deafening. Every little drop sent ripples in the already expansive, mostly clear lake that was developing below the pair. 

Jesse wasn’t crying, no, but he wasn’t really reacting positively. He was barely reacting, just shuddering from relief or the shame of having not made it to the bathroom a single time in the entire time he had been in the base. Eventually, he reached a single hand up to the ear piece he was given not two hours ago. He pushed the mic button and spoke, “Gabe, I don’t think I’ll be able to do any physical tests today.”

Gabe’s response was almost immediate, “Why the hell not? You better have a good excuse to be wimping out this early.”

Jack spoke up, “I think you should let him go. He does seem pretty sick; he just pissed all over my leg like a dog.”

Gabe sighed. “Fine. Rest or do whatever you need to be able to do physical tests tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason i updated afte rmonths of inactivity is because i have been reading a lot of omowatch. there are two authors i like, but its still not everything i want/. where one is nonsexual and has tons of humiliation and regression, the other has the setting and mechanics sof hte world i like, as well as formatting and just how they tell the story. I'm going to keep up with both of them, (one of them cant emember who even got me to read female omo, shcoker) i just want more out of my omowatch experience. whuch is why i write.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd much rather work onn this than my main accound fanfiction or original work or anything. i am actually thinking about heavily editting this to put on my main account...
> 
> mentions rape and drug use.

Jesse was currently stuck in bed, sick to his stomach with nerves. He couldn’t tell if it was unfounded paranoia, anxiety, or just uneasiness from the overall situation and unfamiliarity with his surroundings. His stomach was in knots regardless of what the main contributor was. 

Just as he resolved for a second time to never leave this room, someone knocked on the door. He sighed and got up to answer it, expecting it to be the medic again, this time with the results of the blood and urine tests rather than asking, rather rudely, for an actual sample. 

To his surprise, twelve year old Fareeha was standing there, frowning with a pack of cards in hand. “Mother sent me to check on you and keep you company.”

Jesse frowned slightly, not out of malice, but more out of uncertainty or surprise. He leaned against the doorframe, “Why? I’m fine without your help, no offence.”

She scowled at him, “Offence taken. I don’t know why she sent me. Probably more for my benefit than yours. But, I am willing to bet that we’ll both get an earful if you send me back so soon.”

He shrugged and stepped aside, “Allright, fine. Keep me company, take my temperature or whatever.”

“Thank you.” She bowed her head at him before stepping fully into the room. She sat on the bed, still clearly guarded despite her casual assertion of herself into his room. 

Jesse sat on the bed as well. He was there first, and he’d be damned if this twelve year old bullied him out of his bed. He did, however, stay pressed against the headboard away from her. 

Fareeha tilted her head a bit sa she looked at him. “Are you really sick?”

He shrugged again, “Fuck if I know. I reckon that between the two of us, you’re the one with more medical knowledge.”

She pursed her lips as if thinking before shaking her head. “I don’t think I’ve learned anything from following Angela and other medics around. Not that I really want to.”

“Then why do you do it if you don’t get anything out of it?”

“My mother. She wants me to be a field medic if I even go into military and get into the Overwatch Program. She was a medic, and she said it was a good starting point. But, I think she just doesn’t want me to see people die or get hurt.”

“Well, she has a good point. It’s not fun to see people die. Especially if you know you’ve killed them.” He reached across the bed and picked up the deck of cards she brought. 

She didn’t stop him. “Please, like you’ve ever killed anyone.” 

“Hey now! Just yesterday you were shouting up a storm about how much of a terrible murderer I was.” He started to absentmindedly shuffle the cards. 

“That’s before I heard about all of the dorky things you do. Weilhelm says you’re a wimp.”

“I haven’t even met Weilhelm.” 

She shrugged, “He was talking with Gabe and Jack and you came up. I walked in halfway through.” 

He pouted, “Whatever.” Neither of them said anything for a couple moments, not until he held up the freshly shuffled deck, “You know any card games?”

“I know a few. I’m not that good.”

“I bet you’re just saying that so I go easy and then you clean me out.” He started to deal out the cards. 

They played in silence for a while before Fareeha spoke up. “Did you actually kill people?”

“Me personally or the gang?”

“Both.”

He leaned back, “Mm, I like to say the guys and I never hurt anyone that didn’t have it coming. If you stayed in your lane, you didn’t get hurt. So other gangs and raiders and all that, yeah, they got killed. I can tell you how many I know for sure were my fault, just because there was no one else around. But, if everyone is shooting, you don’t know if you landed the final shot or not, and I’m not sure you want to know. I guess I killed people, not that many though.”

She nodded and looked back down at her hand of cards. After a moment, she looked back up, another question on her lips. “What about rape? You said you had raped tons of women. Was that true?” 

He inhaled deeply through his nose, “Fareeha, I probably had more men forced on me than anyone in the Deadlock gang ever forced themselves on a woman.”

She scoffed, “Please, men can’t be raped.”

 

He sighed and leaned back on the headrest. “Fine. Well no, I didn’t really see too many women. We were a bit too far away from any towns. And when we actually did go into town, it was for business. So no, there wasn’t an opportunity for sex, consensual or otherwise.” 

She nodded. “So why did you say so?”

He shrugged, “Intimidation. It clearly didn’t work.”

“You should stop lying.”

He shrugged again, “Okay. I guess so.”

Before the conversation could continue, another knock came from the open door. Standing in the doorway was Gabe. “Fareeha, can you give us a minute?”

“Sure.” She grabbed the cards and bounced out of the room. Despite her somber words, she had a very bouncy way of moving. 

Gabe stepped into the room, “Test results got back.”

“Cool. What does that mean?”

“It means I could see there were drugs in your system. There were a few different ones and it looked like one acted like a diuretic.”

At the mention of drugs, all he could do was give a halfhearted shrug. “I’m not addicted or anything. And it’s not like anything I took has any bearing on my physical ability. I won’t take anymore if you have such a beef.”

He raised a brow, “What about withdrawal?”

“I’ll be fine. I already said I wasn’t addicted. It’s not like I can go through withdrawal if I was never addicted. I am curious about this diuretic. I don’t take anything like that.”

Gabe was the one to shrug at that, “One of your buddies might have slipped it into something you ate as a prank.”

Jesse nodded, that sounded like them. He gave a low hum before responded to Gabe. “Maybe. Why do you sound so pissed about drugs? I’m supposed to be a criminal. Is this really surprising?”

He gave a heavy sigh. “I guess not. But it’s very disappointing still.” He fell silent as he glanced around the room before his gaze finally landed back on Jesse. “You don’t look that sick. Are you feeling better than you did an hour ago?”

“I guess so. Why?”

“I just want to know if you feel good enough to do some physical tests today.”

“What if I do them tomorrow?”

“You’d have to test with Jack since I train in the mornings.”

Jesse shuddered at the thought. “Okay. I guess I feel good enough to test now.” He stood up off of the bed, ready to follow Gabe. 

The older man nodded, “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk. ask question? hope you enjoyed? critique? ignore typos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, idk. theres a lot of self imposed drama on my main account, so ive been not wanting to write. but this is my self indulgent shit. so i convinced myself to not care about word count or proper grammer or if it sounds good, etc. i just make sure i get what needs to be written down written down, and then i added in emeto because fuck it. this is for me, and i want to see jesse mcree puke. 
> 
> so yeah. theres emeto, and some character developement.

Gabe stood in front of Jesse in a large room that seemed to be something of a gym. There were a couple lines of men and women in the center of the room doing drills with a large man shouting at them. He was loud, but nothing he said seemed to be derogatory. 

Jesse tilted his head and tore his gaze away from the apparent new recruits and back to Gabe, “Are they going to be here the whole time?”

He shrugged, “Maybe. They might join the others in the shooting range.”

Jesse hummed, not wanting to push further. “What am I supposed to do again?”

Gabe crossed his arms as if thinking of a way to explain it. “Do you know those physical tests they had you do in school? Like running the mile and doing as many pushups as you can in a minute?”

He shrugged in return, “Vaguely. I haven’t really gone to public school since I was like, ten.”

His dark eyes widened slightly, “Really? Are you illiterate?”

“No!” he schoffed, “I know how to read and write. It doesn’t fucking matter if I didn’t get a GED. I don’t need to know SAT words to get through life.” He crossed his arms, partially to outwardly show his defensiveness, partially to provide some form of comfort to his still churning stomach. It was still in knots, probably from adrenaline and anxiety. The nausea would pass. 

Gabe nodded, “RIght. Well what I was going to get at was that this will be different. We want to know max running distance or time as well as speed, and all this other stuff. The specifics don‘t matter really, just know that it won’t be timed shit like in public schools.” He paused for a moment, “First running. Just start running around the track at whatever speed you find comfortable for as long as you possibly can.”

He nodded before starting to jog the track that spanned the perimeter of the room. Slowly he got faster, but in the end, he only made it a few laps before he abruptly stopped. He was hunched over, one hand braced on his upper leg, the other around his midsection as if that would calm the strong wave of nausea that was still washing over to him. 

Gabe staerted to walk over to where he stopped, speaking as he did, “That’s as far as you can go? That’s pathet--”

He couldn’;t even finish his sentence before Jesse McCree threw up. It was a thin, hot mixture that mostly fell to the floor in front of his with a loud crackling noise. That combined with the retching made every one still in the room look over to him. 

He slapped a hand over his mouth as if that would stop him from throwing up again, It didn’t. It just made him choke on the bile being forced out of him before the watery sludge made its way between his fingers, only to dribble down his hand and chin and land on his shirt. 

A series of dry heaves followed before Jesse straightened himself and wiped his puke covered hand on his equally puke covered shirt. He smiled sheepishly at Gabe, but before he could say anything, the man spoke. 

“Kid, I asked if you were okay before we started.”

He shrugged, “I didn't think I’d puke until just barely.”

Gabe sighed, “Okay. Go get a new shirt then go to medbay.”

He nodded and walked off, still a little shaky. 

Soon enough, Jesse was sitting on a cot in front of Angela in a clean shirt. “What happened to that old grumpy doctor?”

She smiled, “He only deals with the big stuff. He says it’s a good way for me to learn if he’s not here.”

“I can’t say I vouch for that kind of teaching, but I will say that I prefer you over him. Even if he is the one with a medical degree.”

She scoffed, “He got the medical degree so long ago! I’m going to get mine soon. This is my residency.”

He smirked, “Sorry, didn’t mean to offend you. You’re just so young, but I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that you already went through school.”

She grinned, “I’m as old as you are. And you managed to have a lifetime of thrills before coming here. So, I guess that just shows how quick today’s youth moves.”

He chuckled, “Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, can you tell me what’s wrong with me, doc?”

“I think it’s withdrawal.”

He frowned, “Can’t be. I didn’t do meth.”

“No, but you did do,” She scrolled through the files in the tablet in her hand, “Marijuana and cocaine as well as an unidentified substance.”

“I don’t think any of those have withdrawal symptoms. Not even whatever the hell the guys slipped me for the hell of it.”

“The diuretic? No, that shouldn’t have withdrawal. But you might get sick if it wasn’t potassium sparing or you didn’t replenish your liquids yesterday. But marijuana and cocaine have pretty simple withdrawal symptoms that can start showing in the first day of not using it. So, anxiety, paranoia, irritability, insomnia, change in appetite and nausea.”

His frown deepened, “Okay. But that doesn’t sound like much. Not anything that should make me puke.”

She shrugged, “It’s could also be a reaction to this new environment. You’re probably eating different foods and different amounts of food, right? That combined with the natural anxiety from this situation, the nausea, and physical movement could lead to it. Point being, I don’t think you’re very ill. I think you just need to be aware of what your body is doing and take it easy for a week.”

He sighed, “Yeah okay. Glad to hear I’m not dying.”

A bright smile appeared on her face, “I am too. Don’t be afraid to come back if something else happens or you just want to talk. I’ll be here for you. If I’m not doing something else, that is.”

He nodded before getting up and leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i read a really good emeto fic with jesse last night when i woke up at like, three fucking am from stress. and like, my life is very stressful right now, so i enjoyed the fic. didn't leave a comment (will do so right now) and now im just chillin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this is long. anyway, theres not really a whole bunch of anything in this chapter. there's some gore i guess... light gore really. no guts, but reference to injury and blood.

Jesse found himself in the mess hall a few hours later, sandwiched between Gabe and Jack. For the two being so into each other, he had no idea why they didn’t sit by eachother. Or why they seemed insistent on surrounding him. Usually they’d just sit across from him.

Whatever the reason, it wasn’t comforting. In fact, one could say that it was the opposite of comforting considering he knew he had upset both en earlier in the day. That was probably why they were surrounding him;they were planning something, some sort of payback.

Unconsciously, Jesse’s posture changed so he was hunched over with his forearms planted firmly on the table in front of him, his fork gripped tightly in his fist rather than being delicately held like a pencil. 

He stayed silent for a few minutes seeing as the conversation going on around him had nothing to do with him. Or it didn’t, until Jack made it about him. 

“Hey, McCree, what’s that on your arm, I didn’t notice it before.” His tone seemed relatively neutral, but he knew better than to trust him.

Jesse eyed the tattoo that had been on his left forearm since he became a full member of the deadlock. If he turned his arm over to allow the other a better view, he could easily just grab him and out him into a hold. Instead, he tried to resist rolling his arm over and responded with a gruff, “It’s nothing.”

“No it’s clearly a tattoo. Was it there before?”

“Yes!” He let irritation creep into his voice, not really caring in the slightest if there would be repercussions for getting short with a commanding officer. 

“I didn’t see it before, and I’m not one to miss details. Let me see it or I’ll be forced to assume it’s new and you don’t want me to see that.”

“Just because you didn’t see it doesn’t mean that it doesn’t exist. That’s the same logic that a child uses.”

Gabe snorted from the other side of Jesse but didn’t jump into their argument. 

Jack set his jaw and closed his eyes for a moment, as if trying to calm himself. “You’ve got quite the mouth on you. Let me see you arm; last chance to do it voluntarily. 

Oh, so he was just going to grab and trap him no matter what he did? His grip tightened around the flatware, “Fat chance. Fuck off, old man.”

Jack didn’t even try to calm himself this time, no, he just moved to grab Jesse’s left arm. 

Before his fingers could close around his wrist, Jesse jabbed the form into his forearm, “Don’t fucking touch me.”

There was a yell of pain as Jack wrenched his arm back, but he quickly fell silent to stare at the fork sticking straight out of his arm. Blood started to swell from the small holes and fall down the prongs of the instrument as Jesse too realized what was happening, or more importantly what was going to happen. 

He had attacked a commanding officer. As far as he kewn that was treason or a direct act of war, or both. He took no time at all to throw himself back from the mess hall table and run out of the room. He stumbled over the bench they were sitting on and slipped on the linoleum, but he managed to keep his head up and his feet on the floor. 

Though, those few seconds of fumbling probably cost him his clean escape. Just as he reached the door to the rest of the building, he felt someone grab his arm and yank him back.

He fell backwards, and had it not been for whoever was holding his wrist, he would have landed back. Instead, everything but his arm and upper torso fell. HE groaned in pain as he could feel his shoulder popping out of its socket. With a grimace, he turned to his captor. 

Gabe hovered over him, a scowl etched into his face. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Of course Gabe was in on this. He never thought the older man was completely innocent, despite the hints of compassion he showed in the past few days. But still he hoped, or ratehr placed most of his suspicion on Jack. 

He snarled in response, “Let me go.”

“Fat chance.” He tried pulling Jesse back to his feet, but that only elicited a yelp from the teen. 

“Let go! Fuck, I can stand up on my own.” He scrambled to get his feet under him as he spoke--anything to get the pressure off of his shoulder. 

Gabe didn’t let go, but he stopped pulling as Jesse stood up. His grip stayed firm, even as Jesse started to try and get his arm back. “Care to explain what the fuck just happened.”

“Let go of my arm!” He insisted again. Partially wanting to be free, and partially just wanting to cradle his now aching arm without having to exacerbate the pain by trying to pull away. 

“And then what, Jesse? What will you do if I let you go? Run away with your tail between your legs, or try to leave this place? Or maybe you’re going to try and stab more people.”

That caused him to falter, but he did manage to respond. “Just let me go.”

“No, you’re coming with me.” He started pulling the teen out of the mess hall. 

JEsse practically hissed in protest and pain their entire trek. 

Eventually Gabe stopped in front of a closed dorr with Ana Amari’s name on it. He knocked softly before opening the door. 

Ana was sitting at a humble desk, filed pulled up on the semi transparent screen in front of her. She minimized most of them as Gabe and Jesse walked in. “It’s nice to see you Gabe, Jesse. But to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I need you to keep an eye on our newest rookie, he’s causing trouble.” Without explaining much further he let go of Jesse, pushed him towards Ana and into the room and left. 

Ana smiled at him, “Causing trouble? What did you do?”

Jesse cradled his now released arm and scowled at her. 

She waited for a bit before continuing. “Not going to talk? Okay. I can see that you ‘ve dislocated your shoulder. I can put it back for you if you start talking”

His lip curled up, “That’s extortion.”

She shrugged, “I’m not past extortion. I think you for some reason see me as a harmless older lady, but I can assure you, I’m not.”

He turned his gaze away from her. 

Ana waited a bit longer to see if he would respond before again continuing, “Why don’t you sit down? I;’m sure it’s not comfortable for you to stand there. I can promise you that I won’t attack you if you get closer, and it won’t really matter where you are if you want to run. You’ll be caught.”

His eyes darted from the set of chairs on the other side of her desk to her and back tot the wall he had been staring at before moving to sit across from her. 

She smiled at him, well, seh hadn’t stopped smiling, but it seemed her smile grew warmer. “Good. Now, I’m going to get back to doing some work and if you want to talk, I’ll listen.”

She pulled up another folder on her computer, one that probably wasn’t confidential. ‘

Jesse sat in silence with her for a few minutes before speaking up, “Does overwatch offer amnesty? Like for whatever reason.”

She shrugged, “Not usually. This is a military operation, if we didn’t hold people accountable for what they did, how could we claim the right to police others?”

He nodded, “Makes sense.” He probably didn’t have to worry about that though. If he were teo get kicked out from blackwatch and be put back on the path to prison, one misdemeanor wouldn’t really add anything to his life sentence.

“Can I ask why you’re curious?”

He looked up at her, a little surprised she was continuing the conversation. “Just curious.”

Ana nodded, “Does it have anything to do with the trouble you caused? Was that a prosecutable offence?”

He shrugged, “Everything is a goddamn prosecutable offence. Slap a cop? Bam, three months in prison. Litter? Bam, six.”

“Yes, the incarceration rates in America are high. I feel like they have a lot lacking, but you’re a part of Blackwatch. Almost anything you do is on an international scale now and pertains to both Overwatch rules and regulations and international ones set up by the UN.”

He hummed softly in some sort of acknowledgement before falling silent again.

After a couple more minutes, Ana stood up and turned the screen off. “Well, I was planning on going to the shooting range after I finished here, but I suppose I should take you to Medbay.”

“Why?”

“I can’t take you shooting, especially not with your arm like that. And you won’t let me put it back. I suspect Angela or our field medic can convince you otherwise.”

He rolled his eyes, “I’d let you put it back if you had anything close to a medical degree.”

Her brows furrowed slightly, but ultimately she laughed. “I got my start in medicine, Mr. McCree. I promise you that I am well certified to do major surgery and to put your shoulder back in its socket.”

“Then put it back. I’m not going to med bay.”

“Did something happen between you and Angela? I thought you two liked each other?” She walked around the desk and stopped beside him.

“Why, cause we’re the same age and have had like, two conversations?”

“That is not what I said. Why don’t you want to go to medbay?”

“THe doctor is creepy and Jack is probably there.”

She nodded, “So the trouble you caused has to do with Jack, huh?”  
“I didn’t say that.”

“No, but I kind of guessed. Does it though? What did you do to him?”

He scowled at her, “What did I do to him? How come I’m always at blame? He’s basically the reason behind every single one of my fuckups, but I always get blamed instead of himm and his stupid blond hair.”

“Gabe said you were the one causing trouble, not Jack. And you don’t like him very much, so I figured you might have had a run in.”

“I’ve had plenty of run ins with that asshole, and he hates me just as much as I hate him!”

Ana placed a gentle hand on his uninjured shoulder, “I think it’s more complex than that. But I know that being angry at him for everything isn’t going to improve your relationship.”

He pulled away from her, “There is no relationship. He treats me like a fucking dog. Like property. Like I’m an idiot or something and can’t be trusted.”

“Maybe, and he’ll need to work on that. BUt you won’t improve his opinion of you if you can’t apologize or stop provoking him.”

“How is this all on my shoulders! He’s never going to apologize to me, or stop provoking me or anything like that!” HE stood up from the chair, knocking it back an inch or so.”

“Jesse, I think you’re getting a bit overwhelmed. I would prefer not to talk to you if you’re going to act like this.”

“I don’t care what you would prefer! I would prefer a lot of things, namely to not be here.”

She was quite for a moment, “Luckily we have a solution for that. Let’s go to the med bay.”

Jesse’s defensive postured dropped for a split second, “I already told you, I’m not going to med bay.”

“That’s too bad, because I’m done dealing with you.” She started to leave the room but stopped at the doorway and looked over her shoulder. Jesse had not moved an inch. “If you don’t come voluntarily, there are ways of forcing you.”

He glared at her before starting after her, dragging his feet the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this feels ooc, good. i wanted to show that the symptoms of cocaine withdrawal are affecting jesse. withdrawal for cocaine is a lot like withdrawal from caffein since cocaine is the big brother of caffeine. so hes naseus, achey, and paranoid. 
> 
> in some ways, i feel that cocaine withdrawal makes for better plot than like, meth withdrawal where the persons body goes into shock and like they are physically miserable.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this instead of doing my class work. 
> 
> now im going to go to a church activity, not to cleanse my sins, but for free food and to be gay with cute christian girls. 
> 
> this chapter does not contain omo;i feel like ive strayed too far, but it does contain a teeny bit of gore, as in injury, and spanking. like non sexy. corporal punishment. sorry.

Jack was sitting upright on a cot with Gabe by his side and his arm cut open as JEsse was lead in by Ana. He glared at the teenager for a minute, but his gaze softened as Gabe put a hand on his knee. 

It was Gabe who spoke instead of Jack, “I don’t know if you intended to or if it was a lucky mistake, but you managed to sever a tendon.”

The medic clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, “It’s not severed, just nicked. It’s be almost impossible to sever a tendon with a fork. The real risk is the food and saliva that got into the cuts.”

Jack set his jaw, “I swear to god, if I lose the ability to use this hand or any fingers..”

The medic stopped the conversation again. “You won’t lose any mobility, I’m not that bad.” 

Ana nodded, “You’ll be fine Jack. Gabe, I am leaving Jesse with you again.”

 

Gabe let out a heavy sigh but nodded. Once Ana left, he turned fully to Jesse, “You managed to piss her off too?”

He scowled, “I’m only here because you dislocated my fucking arm.”

“Maybe you are here for that, but that doesn’t mean you didn’t piss her off. You certainly pissed me off, and Jack too.”

He shrugged, “Why should I care?”

Gabe clicked his tongue, much like the medic did a short while ago. “I don’t know where all this teen attitude and angst is coming from, but I don’t appreciate it. I thought you’d be over acting like a brat for attention but clearly not.”

Jesse set his jaw and turned his gaze away from Gabe, “Whatever. I just need my shoulder put back in place.”

“Cut the attitude and apologize to Jack and then we’ll see to that.”

He huffed, “That’s extortion.”

“So it is. I don’t think any of us have ever done anything to make you believe we wouldn’t extort you.”

He rolled his dark eyes, “Whatever. I’m not going to apologize.”

“You are, or you’re going to risk permanent damage of your atm and sit there in pain all night.”

Jack placed a hand on Gabe’s “Hey, babe, this might be the painkillers talking, but you should just let it go. He’s just going to get defensive and it’ll make you upset and it’s just a big spiral of negativity. Just escort him to his room and leave him alone.”

Gabe shook his head, “He can’t think he can get away with this behaviour just because he’s moody.”

The medic chimed in, “You know, it’s probably the coke leaving his system rather than teenage angst. Give it a week and he won’t be a brat anymore.”

Reyes frowned before sighing, “Fine. Whatever. He’s just going to be a pain if he stays in med bay.” He got up from his spot by the cot Jack was gone and walked over to Jesse, “Let’s pop your arm back in place. Lie down on that cot.”

Jesse gave Reyes a suspecting glare out of the corner of his eye, “How will I know you won’t just injure me more?”

“Because you’re useless to me injured. Besides, you’re more likely to hurt yourself keeping it out like that.”

He was silent for a minute before walking to the cot and lying down on his back. 

Gabe followed and easily gripped his wrist. With little warning, he slowly pulled it back into place. 

Jesse hissed in pain the entire time, but as soon as it was back in place and the pain ebbed, he stopped. He blinked a few times before looking at his shoulder, “I thought it would hurt more.”

“Putting it back shouldn’t hurt at all really, not if you do it right after you get an injury. Grab an ice pack from the back room and go back to your room.”

Jesse stood up from the cot and did what he was told. It was a lot easier to listen to the jerks in charge when his shoulder wasn’t hurting. He was out of med-bay within moments and back in his room in minutes. At least he knew the way from med bay and back to his quarters well. 

He didn’t see Gabe or Jack for the rest of the week. Well, he saw them in passing, but for the most part it was Wilhelm--who he finally met--who interacted with him. They showed him around the base and informed him of all the rules and regulations.

When he wasn’t being given tours by the giant of a man, he was sulking in the med bay with Angela who developed a habit of giving a soft hum of disapproval whenever he did or said something she disagreed with. 

That’s where he was exactly seven days after he was arrested, Angela casually taking some of his vitals, as she often did just for fun. 

“Well, you’re as healthy as you were an hour ago,” she concluded with a smile. 

He grinned back at her. “Well, I still feel fine. The headaches have finally gone for good.”

“That’s great, means you’re finally detoxed. You can probably take your physical today.”

“I don’t think I want to.” He rested his back against the cement wall that acted as the headboard for the cot. 

Angela got up from her stool and moved to sit next to him now that she was done playing doctor, “Why not? You know you can’t go on any missions or do anything until you do.”

“Those are the rules, but I don’t think it’s accurate. I’ve done jack shit all week, and taking a physical won’t change how much anyone wants me to do anything. Besides, Gabe would be the one supervising me if I took it in the evening.”

She gave a soft hum before responding, “Still upset with Gabe?”

“More like he’s upset with me. I can’t really get upset at him, you know? I was on good terms with him for like a day. I shouldn’t expect anything from him.”

“But you do.”

He sighed, “I shouldn’t. Even if I do expect things from him, I have a feeling my expectations are out of the question.”

“Like expecting him to choose you over Morrison, who he’s had a professional and personal relationship with for years?”

He closed his eyes, “Ange, I can understand you’re trying to help, but you’re not a registered psychologist and I don’t appreciate this.”

She huffed, “Certifications mean nothing. If you know how to do something, do it, and getting a certification doesn’t mean shit.”

Jesse let out a short laugh, “Yeah, okay. Still, I don’t know if I want to talk about my daddy issues or Reyes. Especially since I’m probably not going to be here to see this thing play out.”

Angela shifted on the cot so that she was sitting upright and staring at Jesse with her concerned eyes, “Are you suicidal?”

“What? No! That’s not what I meant, and it’s a little concerning that you jump to that immediately.”

She shrugged, “It’s a common thing for teenagers, especially ones who have a history of drug use and unhappy childhoods. Plus, withdrawal makes people want to act on those emotions more as well as develop them.”

“I thought we just covered that I’m over withdrawal.”

She hummed again, “Withdrawal symptoms and duration vary from person to person. It usually takes a week, could take up to three.”

He sighed, “You know, talking to you is like talking to a medical encyclopedia. But to clarify, no, I’m not suicidal.”

“Okay,” She relaxed, leaning against the wall again, “Then why won’t you be here for long?”

“Well, I’m only here cause I’m young and Reyes took legal guardianship over me right? Well, I’ll be eighteen soon enough and then I’ll have no reason to stay here and all the paperwork will be null.”

“You’re still enlisted. I think if you leave, regardless of your age, it will be deserting.”

It was Jesse’s turn to give a soft hum of disagreement, “I don’t think so.”

Angela sighed, “Okay. Well, say you get away scott free, what are you even going to do? Everyone you know outside of here is in prison or dead.”

“Yeah, thanks for putting that so bluntly.”

“You also look like a deadlock member, plain and simple. You’re supposed to be dead or in prison just like the rest of them. Someone will recognize you or your tattoo. I’m sure there are people who will arrest you for being an outlaw, or realize you basically betrayed your group--their friends or family-- and get revenge or something.”

“Ange, you’re worrying about something that hasn’t even happened yet. Besides, I know how to take care of myself.”  
She let out a heavy sigh, “Telling me not to worry won’t stop me from worrying.”

“I know. If it makes you feel better, I’ll plan for a future here as well and take the stupid physical today.”

Angela beamed, “Thank you Jesse.”

A few hours after his conversation with Angela, he was standing back in the gym like area, getting ready to run. Though, unlike last time, Wilhelm was the one standing in front of him explaining how things would work, and Gabe was the one in the center of the room with lines of cadets. 

“Are you ready?”

He nodded, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“You’re not going to throw up this time?”

He shook his head, “No, I feel great.”

Wilhelm nodded. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Jesse acknowledged him with a gentle chin nod before taking off around the track. It was almost an hour and a half before Wilhelm stopped him.

“Allright, I think I get the picture kid. The cadets need to use the track now. Let us move on.”

He nodded shortly and followed the mountain of a man out of the area. As they left, Angela walked in. She waved to Jesse before walking over to Reyes in that bouncy way of hers that made her bob fly around her cheeks. 

Jesse managed to get through the rest of the physical tests with no problem. Well, they weren’t tests per se, they were assessing his ability to be useful in a mission though. 

Just as he finished proving his marksmanship in the shooting range, Gabriel Reyes walked into the room. “Wilhelm, I’m going to have to request a minute alone with Jesse.”

He nodded, “Of course, old friend. I’ll leave you two alone.” He clapped him on the shoulder as he left 

Jesse glanced at Gabe before sitting on the nearby bench and started to disassemble and clean the handgun he had been using. 

He made sure to keep his eyes focused on what he was doing and not on the man in the room. That didn’t stop him from hearing him sigh and walk to stand in front of him. 

“I talked to Angela today.” That was a fairly neutral way to start a conversation. 

Jesse nodded, “I saw. If this has anything to do with my drug use or physical health, then I’m sure that Angela can confirm that I’m perfectly fine.”

Gabe was quiet for a second, “I’m glad to hear that. But, we didn’t talk about your health.”

“But you still talked about me?”

“Yes.” He sat on the end of the bench, “She was concerned about your plans to be a deserter.”

His head snapped up at the realization that he had been snitched on. “Well did she tell you that they aren’t plans? I was just thinking about possibilities, it’s what everyone does. Like, what if I got on a plane to Argentina, changed my name, and never saw anyone I know again?”

“Is that what you’re going to do after you desert?”

“I never said I was going to desert!” 

“Clearly you did, or Angela wouldn’t feel a need to tell me!”

He set down the handgun a bit harsher than was needed,”Why does it even matter if I’m planning on leaving? It doesn’t affect you in any way and it’d be my choice and responsibility.”

Gabe stood up from the bench, “It would effect me because you’re my responsibility--”

Jesse cut him off easily, “Not for long. You’ll have no control over me once I’m a legal adult!”

“It’s still bullshit for you to think that your actions don’t impact anyone. If you’re in a group, then everyone depends on you and you can't just leave because you don’t like how things are going. You made a commitment, this was your choice was Jesse, stick to it.”

Jesse stood up as well, “Maybe I wouldn’t have made this choice if I knew how much of a bitch you were going to be. And how shitty everyone in this goddamn place is.”

“That’s not fair. You might be angry at me or Jack, but no one here has treated you with any less respect than you deserve.”

“Oh! So you’re saying that I deserve every shitty thing that’s happened to me since I got here?”

“Maybe. Whatever happened to you here that you think is so awful can’t be as bad as what was going to happen to you in prison, or what’s happened to you in that god forsaken gang of yours.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Well, if you’re so eager to get out of this place, I can arrange for you to meet back up with them. Let’s see how much they like you after you’ve been away, mingling with the enemy.”

He sneered, “Are you threatening me?”

He lifted his hands up in an exaggerated shrug, “I thought it was clear. But maybe I over estimated--”

He was cut off as Jesse swung at him. Luckily, it didn’t hit--Gabe grabbed his wrist and twisted him into an armlock. “Tell me Jesse, is this out burst because you’re an emotional brat, or are you still going to use the excuse that you’re going through withdrawal?”

He hissed in pain as his arm was twisted behind his back. “Fuck off and let go.”

“No. You’ve been an irritable nuisance for days, and I’ve had enough of it. You need to learn that this behavior just doesn’t fly.” He sat back down on the bench, draggin the teenager with him, 

“Dude, what the fuck.” Jesse would have been trying to fight and get away had the hold not put as much physical strain on his barely healed shoulder. 

Finally, Gabe let go of Jesse only to yank him over his lap. “Count.”

“Wait, what are you doing?” Genuine fear creeped into his voice as he caught on to the situation. The strong arm laid over his back to keep him in place wasn’t stopping him from jumping to the conclusion he was.

“I would say guess, but right now, you’re supposed to be counting.” With that, he brought his hand down on Jesse’s ass. 

The shock wasn’t too much considering the jean barrier between his sensitive cheeks and Gabe’s calloused hand. 

“What the fuck! I’m not a child, you can’t do this to me.”

“You’re acting like a child, which warrants a child’s punishment. Now count,” he accented his sentence with another swat to the behind. 

“Fuck off. I’m not doing that.” He tried to push himself up, but Gabe kept him firmly in place. 

“Count, or it get worse.” He was already hooking one finger in the belt loop of Jesse’s jeans in anticipation.

“Go fuck yourself!”

Gabe yanked down his pants quickly and easily, giving him full access to his target. It was more access than he anticipated, as evidently, Jesse decided to go commando.He fell silent again as his hand mercilessly attacked the exposed rump. 

Soon enough Jesse’s entire ass was a dusty rose and he was actively trying to contain his whimpers at the pain. But his efforts weren’t enough. 

Only twenty smacks in, he broke and let out a sob. A few tears trickled down his equally red cheeks and snot threatened to drip from his nose. 

As soon as he heard the sobs, Gabe let Jesse up. Despite his previous harshness, he guided McCree to his feet and helped him pull his pants back up, which only earned a his as the rough denim came in contact with burning skin. 

He clapped him on the shoulder, “Why don’t you go to your quarters, I’ll finish cleaning up here.”

He didn’t need to be told twice before scurrying out of the room, swiping furiously at his eyes and nose as he did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was so giddy writing this because i have never written spanking to be honest. always loved it, never wrote it. it was fun. this is probably how i felt when i first wrote piss. 
> 
> i kind of want to include messing (soft scat) in this story because this is for me and im disgusting, but i feel like it would offend yall's sensibilities. if i do, ill put it in a non plot chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been dying to write these next few chapters since I started this, so I might get them all out today and tomorrow instead of cleaning. 
> 
> Includes omo, (sort of) which I haven't written in months so plkease tell me if its better or worse than previous months.

It was hours before Jesse saw anyone again. He had holed himself in his living quarters, curled up on his bed. He rested his chin on his knees and just thought. It had been a while since the few tears that had collected in his eyes stopped rolling down his cheeks, but that didn’t mean he felt any better. 

Really, he wasn’t sure what to feel. Shame maybe? Anger? Hurt? He didn’t really know, all he knew was he felt bad and didn’t really want to talk to anyone, not even Angela--especially not Angela. 

But, that didn’t stop other people from wanting to talk to him. A few hours into his sulk session, someone knocked on Jesse’s door. Before he could really respond or call back to them, the door was opened to reveal Jack Morrison. 

The blond stepped into the room without being asked and closed the door. “How are you feeling?”

 

Those words certainly came as a shock to Jesse. In all honesty, he was expecting Jack to make some remark about how he got what he deserved, or irritate him in some other sense. 

It took him a moment to recover and respond. “Fine,” his response was tentative, but he continued nonetheless, “How are you?”

“Fine. Gabe asked me to come and check on you. He’s worried about you.”

Jesse pressed his lips into a thin line, “Okay. Well you checked on me; you can go back and tell him I’m fine. And if he was so concerned, why did he send you instead of coming himself?”

Jack let out a sigh, “Both he and Ana are under the impression that I have more in common with you and any semblance of a relationship we have needs more improvement since I’m the only one you’ve physically assaulted like the criminal you are. That’s why I ws sent to talk to you.”

He sneered, “I thought this was a check in, not a full on conversation.”

“It’s a conversation now.” He grabbed the chair from the desk pressed against the wall and sat down facing the teen. He let out another sigh before starting again. 

“Remember when you said I probably grew up in an affluent family in a good neighborhood and shit and that’s why I am the way I am? Well, that’s bullshit to say the least. I grew up on a farm, it wasn’t a glorious life and it sure as hell wasn’t going anywhere. I had my share of troubles, and I was faced constantly with things that would fix that. I could have done drugs and experienced life better. I could have gotten into street fights for thrills or to blow off steam. I could have run away and joined a gang or whatever.

“Why are you telling me this? Seems too personal,” Of course Jesse had to interrupt at the first chance. 

“Because,:” he rolled his overly blue eyes, “To show you that short term gains are easier but less rewarding than long term gains. And you need background for that. Don’t think that this is so you’ll sympathize, I don’t give a shit what you think about me.”

“Good, cause I ain’t sympathizing.”

Another roll of the eyes, “Point being, if I had stolen things or gotten into drugs or violence, my life would have gotten better for a little then stopped. I wouldn’t be able to progress. But since I had a clean record, when I joined the military, I was able to keep going, until I was chosen for the SEP then Overwatch. I wouldn’t be where I am if I had made the choices you did.”

The scowl on Jesse’s face only worsened. “Fuck off your high horse. Talking about the past and what I did in times of desperation have nothing to do with the present. Telling me I shouldn’t have joined a gang and should have stayed on the streets ain’t gonna erase this fucking tattoo from my arm.”

He sighed, “Fine. Fair enough. But whatever happened in the past, just know it wasn’t as necessary as you see it. And nothing you did has any bearing on what you should be doing now. Your actions here will still have consequence and there is no reason for you to act out in such malice,” he paused, “I think you’re being a brat, but a few people think you’re just acting out because you feel uncomfortable in this new environment.”

He shrugged, “I’m no stranger to hazing,”

“No one’s trying to haze you. You’re still under the impression that the world is out to get you, which will be a problem if you’re to join us in Japan tomorrow.”

Jesse’s eyes widened, “What do you mean by that?”

“A few people think it’d be a good idea for you to join us on a mission so that you can start to form a bond of trust with the rest of blackwatch. You tested as ready to go on a mission, and we’re heading to Hanamura for a gang problem, not omnics so it’ll be relatively safe for you.”

Jesse blinked a few times before nodding, “Okay.”

Jack stood up from the chair and hastily pushed it back where it belonged. “I’ll go tell Gabe that you seem fine if not a little angry. If you ever need anyone to talk to, don’t hesitate to go find him.”

He left the room, leaving Jesse alone for the remainder of the day.

Jesse did end up going to Japan with a few members of Blackwatch. The hours leading up to the departure were filled with debriefs and lectures from Gabe, but eventually, he was on the aircraft with the rest of them. Luckily, Angela had joined them--mostly for his sake rather than in the case of a medical emergency Jesse assumed--leaving him for lack of conversation. 

Six hours later, they arrived in Hanamura and fanned out through the neon lit city with Angela staying in the craft.

Perhaps the oddest thing about the city wasn’t the mix of old and new architecture or the almost spotless streets, but rather how empty it was. 

It had been probably close to twenty minutes and Jesse had yet to see a living sould. No one was walking down the street, no cars were moving, and all the shops seemed to be closed. Chances were, there were people living in the city just none of them out. This wouldn’t have been a real problem since regular citizens weren’t the main target of this operation, but a nagging feeling in his lower stomach was starting to form and he would really love to just dip into an establishment and use the restroom.

It was probably just as well, since he knew no Japanese and wouldn’t be able to explain his situation. 

So, he kept walking through the empty streets, wiggling his hips every so often or stopping all together to grab himself. While there was no one out and about to witness him hold himself in desperation like a child, he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed whenever a wave of desperation strong enough to force him to grasp at his crotch rolled over him. 

He kept walking in silence, one hand preoccupied with his handgun, and the other with trying to keep the floodgates inside. Eventually, he hit his tolerance level. 

“Fuck it,” he mumbled shambling towards an alley where none of the hidden eyes could watch him. There, he tucked his gun away and unzipped himself. As soon as he could, he let go with a sigh and started to piss against the cement foundation of an arcade.

Moments after his stream started, Jesse heard a soft ‘whump’ behind him. Curious, he peeked over his shoulder, expecting it to have been a fallen box or a cat, maybe even just his imagination. Instead, it was a young man with a bow across his back.

He spoke, brushing his long dark hair out of his eyes, “I would prefer it if you did not urinate in the streets. It is unclean.”

Jesse whipped around, eyes widening and color flooding his face as he hurried to shove everything back where it belonged and re-fasten his pants. Unfortunately, his body didn’t see that as a sign to stop pissing. The hissing could still be heard to Jesse over the thunderous pounding of his own heart, and he was positive this man could hear it too. He could definitely see the wet darkness gathering around his crotch, ass and inner thighs. 

It felt like forever before the stream stopped and the last droplets of piss fell from his saturated clothes. Even when he stopped pissing himself, he stayed stiff and tried not to look at the young man. 

The man, on the other hand, seemed to have no reservations about talking about what happened. “You wet yourself.”

That only added to the humiliation and shame Jesse was feeling, still, he managed to come up with a response, “No shit. What are you even doing here?”

“I should ask you that. I live here, and it is my job as part of the Shimada clan to keep this town safe and clean. You do not live here,” his dark eyes glanced down, “You are a long way out of your territory, cowboy.”

“What does that mean?”

He gestured briefly at the tattoo, “Deadlock is primarily centered in America, correct? We are not in America.”

Jesse sighed softly, “No I guess not. Look, I ain’t here on gang business and you stopped me from defiling your city, so can you just like, leave now?” 

He cocked his head, letting some of his hair spill across the top of his face. He hastily brushed it out of the way before closing the few feet of distance between them and grabbing his hand, “But you need help cleaning up, right?”

His blush brightened just a bit as he was being pulled away from his puddle on the concrete. “Listen pal, I’m not sure what you’re doing--”

He was cut off, “I am helping.”

He let out a little breath of exasperation but let the other continue to lead him wherever they were going. If things got hairy, he had his gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gsap! who is this mysterious young man? i think we all know. 
> 
> i read so many wikis to get everything close to right, and time lines are kind of off and shit, but i dont really give a fuck. this is a ftish fic, you can't demand perfection.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting into the gory, plot chapters that have almost no omo. whatever. if i continue down this path, i may never write messing, cause where would i put it in. (jk, im definitely going to do that and yall are going to have to put up with me.)
> 
> speaking of putting up with, the timeline doesnt makes sense, but whatever, the writing isnt my best, but whatever, and theres no real fetish. but its mine and i love it. 
> 
> theres some reference to sex and some to gore, pretty light gore right now.

Hanzo, as Jesse had learned the young man, was in the bathroom attached to room they were in. It appeared to be a hotel room since there was only a queen sized bed and the entire area was rather plain. But, Hanzo had just lead him in, not needing any sort of key or permission. 

“Why do you have access to this room anyway?” It took him a while to figure out how to ask that question casually while the situation was anything but. He was sitting on the covers of the bed, his legs curled up to hide his shame and the shorter was in the bathroom rinsing out his piss covered clothes. He insisted upon it, but it didn’t stop Jesse from feeling off about the situation.

Hanzo hummed from the other room before answering, “I have a brother who is kind of rebellious. He keeps this room open for him for when he does not want to come home, gets too drunk, wants to avoid responsibility or have sex. He thinks I do not know about it.”

“Oh. Does that mean he could just walk in at any moment?”

“No. He is supposed to be working right now.”

“How old is your brother?”

“Fifteen. I am a few years older than him. What about you? I can never tell Americans’ age since you all look old.”

“I’m almost eighteen,” He didn’t quite know why he clarified that little bit of information rather than just saying that he was seventeen.

Hanzo nodded, such a mundane action barely visible from his position in the bathroom. It didn’t take long for him to make his own way to the bed once the water shut off in the bathroom though, “You are young to be in a gang.” He nodded again to the tattoo. 

Jesse shrugged, “It happens. What about you, you’re in a gang.”

He frowned softly as he sat next to Jesse, apparently ignoring his nudity,, “The Shimada clan is not a gang. It is organized and honorable. It only makes sense for me to be where I am.”

“Okay, well, I think I’m going to go shower now.”

As he stood up from the bed, Hanzo hand darted out to grab his wrist. Surprisingly, his grip was gentle, and would be easy to break out of, but it did stop Jesse. “Wait, don’t shower yet.”

“Why not? I stink.”

He glanced to the side, a blush dusting the very tops of his ears and his cheeks as he spoke again, “I like that. The smell of sweat and urine.. It is interesting. And not unenjoyable.”

Things devolved from there, until the two of them were tangled in each other's limbs and the sheets of the bed. Their bodies were pressed against each other in a mixture of passion and pure lust. Perhaps they would have gone further had the door to the room not burst open to reveal Gabe. 

Jesse’s reflex was to reach for his pistol, which he grew to knew would be waiting patiently on the bedside table. But not this time, it was on the floor, mixed in with the other discarded articles of clothes. Luckily, Hanzo seemed to have a natural fight or flight reaction to a stranger showing up unexpectedly. 

He had managed to grab a knife and held it to Jesse’s neck, positioned below his left ear near an artery. His arms wrapped around the other, pulling him to shield his own body from Gabe’s drawn pistol. Once he had that security, he spoke, “Drop the gun.”

“Drop your hostage,” Gabe’s answer came back easily. 

“I’ll hand him over to you if you promise to let me leave this room.”

“I won’t shoot, but you’re sorely mistaken if you think I’ll just drop my gun.”

“I do not have a long range weapon, I cannot hurt you, only him. And you want to be the one to kill him, right?”

If any surprise at the miscommunication passed over Gabe’s features, Jesse didn’t see it. “Fine. You have about ten seconds to get your ass out of my sight,” He lowered his gun a slightly and Hanzo moved into action. 

He was quick. Perhaps if he was more prepared for an attack--namely not naked and could reach his bow--he might have been able to attack Reyes instead of just leave. But leave was all he did. He managed to grab all of his belongings and leaving out the rather large window. He did seem to be the type to traverse the city through rooftops. 

Gabe put his pistol back in its holster as he walked to the bed, an almost unreadable frown still etched into his face. “You’re com went offline. I come here, the last place it was on, hoping to not find you dead or indoctrinated, and instead find you fraternizing with the enemy?”

Jesse closed his eyes and fell back to lie on the bed he was still sitting on. He was too tired to try and justifying any of this, not to mention he didn’t even get to finish. 

“Hey sit up, you’re going to get blood on the sheets.”

His eyes popped open, “I ain’t bleeding.” He sat up anyway, only to feel something wet trickle down his neck and pool in the hollow of his collar bone. 

“He must have nicked you.” Reyes closed the last few feet between them and tilted Jesse’s head to get a better look at the cut on his neck. “It shouldn’t be too deep, but we should still have Angela look at it You never know what the Shimada’s put on their blades.”

“They wouldn’t give a poison tipped dagger to a low level guy like him, would they?” 

That question only earned him a light hit on the back of the head, “Weren’t you paying attention during the debriefs? That’s the son of Sojiro Shimada. That’s the guy we have to convince to dismantle this organized crime ring.”

“And by convince you mean kill.”

“Not everything we do ends with death, but I wouldn’t be surprised if it did,” he sighed softly, “Just get dressed, I’ll call Zeigler so she can prep for you.”

 

Jesse and Angela ended up being left alone in the city. She claimed that she needed an aircraft with actual medical supplies on it before she could run any tests on what poisons or bacteria might be in his cut. So, one was called in from the base in China, leaving the two teens alone for half an hour. 

As soon as the others on the mission left, however, she just subjected him to a localized bio field and put a bandaid on the scab. 

“There, all better! Let’s just hope you didn’t get any STD’s.” She gave him a gentle smile as she pressed the bandaid into place. He couldn’t see it, but he was sure it was a stupid color. 

“If I did, you can just fix me with your bio field, right?”

She shrugged, “It’s not a perfect science yet, I haven’t gotten around to diseases, mostly just cuts and other physical injuries.”

“Still, you could help.” 

She pat his shoulder, “I could. But next time you try and have sex with the enemy, wear a condom.”

“Deal.” The conversation dropped and he was left looking around at the outskirts of the city. It was still very much deserted, but it was nice. “What do we do while we wait for the aircraft?”

“Anything really. I didn’t think about the waiting, I just thought you might like some time apart from Reyes and Morrison.”

“Yeah, they weren’t going to stop lecturing me on proper mission and sex etiquette.” He gave a half laugh, “This is boring, but it’s better than nothing.”

“It doesn’t have to be boring,” she grabbed his hand, “Let’s go explore the city!”

Jesse resisted, “It could be dangerous, Ange.”

“You’re just as dangerous. But it could be fun! The shops will open again once they think Overwatch troops left. Let’s go see the arcades!.” 

He sighed but let her tug him back to the city. Sure enough, a few people were back in the streets by the time they made it back. 

Angela made a point to explain to them, in her broken, accented japanese, that they were tourists and were confused as to why no one was outside for the past couple of hours. ALmost everyone just smiled at her and told her not to worry, speaking in english. 

It was still fun, they managed to get some boba tea, hit an arcade and just enjoy the sights of the Japanese city. The only problem arose when they were circling around to get to the medical aircraft that had arrived. They intentionally chose the scenic route to get a better glimpse of the architecture. 

One of the features was a rather large house, guarded by equally large gates. There were some clear places marked for guards, and a few abandoned remnants of lookouts here and there. If the people who were usually there had been there, they might not have gotten close enough to the house to hear the blood curdling scream that was cut off abruptly. 

Jesse was prepared to keep walking, after all, screams that start and end abruptly aren’t uncommon in the desert. But, Angela had other ideas. She immediately turned and started jogging towards the entrance of the gates. 

He reached out to grab her wrist, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Someone is hurt! I’m a doctor, Jesse, I have to help.” She ripped her hand free and continued on, picking up speed as she went. 

He sighed and followed after her, figuring the least he could do was make sure they stayed together. 

She got to the room where it happened first. But, no matter what she could have said, would have prepared McCree for what he saw splayed across the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like some of these characte rinteractions seem ooc, but they make sense to me. tell me how you feel. and what do you think theyll find in the big house?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk. ive been dying with midterms and failing my courses, but whatever. i wanted to write this for my own sick perverted pleasure. 
> 
> no omo in this chaptr (i promise the next one! maybe even twice!) but there is emeto briefly and excessive gore pretty much through out the whole thing. a lot of blood.

Splayed across the floor wasn’t really a good descriptor of the scene in front of the pair of teenagers. But it was close. There was plenty of blood around the room, whether some of it came from an earlier fight or the bits of corpses around, Jesse couldn’t tell. 

The majority of the body laid at the back of the room by a torn and bloodied scroll. The rest of the room was soaked in the entrails leaking out of the young man as well as blood, presumably also his own. 

The sight pulled every last breath out of Jesse, but it was only a bit worse than what he was used to seeing. Just as he was about to reach out and grab Angela’s arm to drag her away from this horror show, a slight motion caught his attention. 

The disembodied torso flinched. The still attached arm moved, to be more precise. Angela saw it too, he could tell by that glint in her eye, that need for her to save everyone. To her, it was a sign of hope, to him, it was the last straw. 

His already scrambled stomach heaved, forcing bile and chunks of undigested food up and out of him. He tried to ignore the burning of his throat and the stinging of his nose as the thick mixture splattered on the already ruined floor. He spat to get rid of the taste before righting himself. 

The doctor had already moved across the room. She knelt down by the body and started to check for vitals. 

“Ange--” Jesse tried to start, but was immediately cut off. 

“He’s still alive, or rather has the potential to be. I just need to stop the bleeding and put him back together.” 

“Ange, that’s not possible,” His voice had gone a bit whiney, but he didn’t care, he wanted to leave.”

“It is.” She finally looked up at him, “I can save him. Wouldn’t you want someone to at least try and save your loved ones?”

He shook his head, “I can’t remember my parents, I can’t say I would.”

Her frown only became more pronounced, “Not all of us have that privilege. And whatever you say, it’s not going to change the fact that I’m going to help him. You can either help me save him, or stand there and watch.”

As she spoke, she looped her arms around the disembodied torso and started to lift it up. 

Jesse shook his head and walked over, taking special care not to step on anything, “Fine I’ll help, Let me get the body you grab the--more important parts.”

She nodded and once again stepped into action, picking up the intestines spilled across the floor and looping them up in her arms. 

Once they had everything they could carry, they left for the medical aircraft that was surely waiting for them. 

All remaining parts were placed on the operating table and the process of sanitizing began while Jesse stood to the side, trying to ignore the stench of wet metal that was all too familiar. 

Angela pulled out large curved needle and medical thread before looking at Jesse again, “In the next compartment over there should be some bag of blood, get O-, and if there’s plasma, get AB-. Then call ahead to the Swiss base, tell them to prep a surgery room, ask if there’s a prosthetics specialist or a mechanics specialist. Then redirect this flight to the Swiss base.” All while she was talking, the hooked needle wove in and out of the flesh.

Jesse gave a nod before moving to do as she asked, even going so far as to lie to whoever was on the other end of the line at the Swiss base that no other medical personnel would be required for the surgery and that it was an agent that needed the attention. Though, lying wasn’t too much of a stretch for him. 

He stayed with the young doctor for the entire six hour flight to Switzerland. The patient came to consciousness a few times over the flight as Angela desperately tried to stop the bleeding and keep all his bodily functions going. Having to pin down half of a screaming, writhing man stuck full of tubes and wires definitely served to make Jesse feel silly for whining about the scabbed line on his neck. 

As soon as the aircraft landed, Angela scurried off with the gurney. That was the last he saw of her. She waved him off when he tried to follow. So, instead, he set off for home base and took a seat. 

His tired eyes scanned the bloodied instruments left behind and the fair amount of blood on the floor. There were even chunks of flesh and muscle tissue left in a kidney dish. He might have made an attempt to clean up had he known how, but he didn’t bother trying. He just sat and stared as he felt a wave of nausea sweep over him again forcing him to shake.

How could that young man still be alive? How much pain could he be going through at this very moment. It was almost unfathomable, but it still hurt to think about. Had Jesse left anyone in a similar state? Almost dead but not nearly, living the last few agonizing moments unable to forma coherent thought other than a scream and a will to shake off the blistering pain? Had there been people so desperate to save the almost corpses he had left behind that they would clutch their dying bodies and listen carefully for that last breath? 

The more he though, the more he decided that not being quite dead yet was worse than dying quickly, and the more it brought tears to his eyes. 

It took all of the five hours to get back to the base to stop the tears, but there was no hiding the evidence. Pale lines down his cheeks cut though the sweat and blood, clearly showing what kind of torment he had been through. 

The first thing Jesse wanted to do when he got off the stupid aircraft was to go take a shower and then take a nap. He had spent over twenty hours combined in aircrafts, and he wasn’t sure how long in Hanamura. Come to think of it, he had little to no idea what time it was, or if it was the next day already. All he knew was that he wanted to go bed.

What he didn’t want, and definitely wasn’t expecting was for someone to grab him as soon as he stepped off. He turned his head, expecting to see an angry Gabe or equally furious Jack. Instead, it was just the guard for the aircraft hangar. 

He tried shrugging him off, “Dude, fuck off.”

His words were ignored as the woman spoke into her com, “Reyes, McCree has been found and apprehended.”

He didn’t let her words sink in, he just continued to struggle against the tight grip until Gabe showed up. 

“Where the hell have you been.”

“Nowhere!” 

Gabe gestured to the guard to release Jesse, but her grasp was quickly replaced by his own, “What do you mean nowhere? You disappear for over ten hours then show up covered in blood and without Angela? I’m not going to suggest that you killed that poor girl, but I wouldn’t past you. What were you even trying to do? I thought we already went over the whole deserting issue.”

Maybe he was still feeling overwhelmed at the events of the flight from Japan to Switzerland, or maybe it was the stress of being accused as a murderer and deserter, but the tears started back up again.

Gabe shook his head, “That’s not the answer I was looking for.” If he had any sympathy left for the teen, he wasn’t showing it, but he did have enough pity to drag him away from such a public scene, still talking as they walked. “You can’t just disappear like that. We were about to send out search parties. And where the fuck is the doctor?”

He choked on his own spit before answering, trying to keep his voice level, “Switzerland. There was--she needed to get to the medical labs.”

“Why?”

He shrugged, trying desperately to stop the free flow of tears, “I don’t know.”

“Bullshit.” That was all he said before he sighed, apparently thinking it best to try a different approach, “Does it have to do with why you’re covered in blood.”  
After a moment of hesitation, he nodded. 

“Is Angela hurt?”

“No, sir.”

“Was it a third party then?”

“Yes sir.”

He nodded, “Why couldn’t you say that?”

He shrugged, “I don’t think--she--we might have broken some rules.”

“Did you kill anyone?”

“No.”

“Did you stop the enemy from being killed?”

“I don’t think so.”

Gabe let out another sigh, “Of course you wouldn’t know. You’d fuck the enemy before you killed them.”

He just managed to shrug weakly at the jab, “Are you done nagging me? I just want to go to bed.”

He shook his head, “Go shower then come find me.”

Mirroring Gabe’s previous sighs, he nodded then left the isolated corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was fun. i quite liked writing this. this may not seem like gore to yall who are into gore, i could have described the glisten of the exposed large intestine, but i fear overdoing it. i really am timid when it comes down to it. i got an rp partner, and we p much fit eachothers requirment, and they write beautifully, but im a wuss so it doesnt progress as quickly as it could, and idk. im a pussy. i can write pee consistently, then i talk big game about all my other disturbing kinks but i get cold feet. 
> 
> anyway, i feel like this notes and this entire fic have gotten off track. itll get there. in the mean time. i might crank out some oneshots.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short but i'm picking this back up again because i want to. it's a type of therapy for me, and the only way i can ever talk to anyone about my life is through the chapter notes. 
> 
> right now, my gf is trying to break up with me and i'm avoiding looking at her texts because i knew this was coming but i still couldn't handle it

After a quick, teary shower, Jesse made it back to his quarters to get some clean, unbloody clothes. Rather, that just entaliled him dressing in a loose t shirt and a pair of boxers. It was only as he was about to crawl into bed that he remembered the order to go and find Gabe. 

Not bothering to put on pants or shoes, he trailed through the halls and ended up in front of the door to Gabe’s quarters. He knocked and was promptly let in. 

Gabriel shook his head at his appearance, but took a seat at the desk in his room, gesturing to the large queen bed for Jesse to sit down. He did, turning a misty glance to Gabe as he did, “I already told you everything I know.”

He shook his head, “I don’t believe so. Tell me everything that happened once I left. I promise no one else will hear of this and that you won’t be prosecuted.”

The teen sighed but nodded. “Angela and I were just walking around the city and we found that someone had been killed. Or at least they should have died, but they were still movin’ even though his guts were everywhere and his body was cut up and severed and all that.” He shuddered, “Ange wanted to help, so we dragged his body to the airship and she patched him up. She’s in Switzerland with the body now.”

Gabe slowly nodded, “And you don’t know who it was. Where did you find him?”

He shrugged, “In the foyer of a big house. It was open and everything, so I don’t think we were trespassin’.”

“No, I don’t think so. Even if you were, it wouldn’t matter though.” HE sighed, “In the time you were showering, I took the liberty of checking the death records in Hanamura.” His access globally was great enough for him to be able to do that. 

“Only one person has been reported dead.” He took a moment to pull up a picture to show it to him. “Was this the guy you rescued?”

It would have been easy for Jesse to be a typical white person and claim that every japanese person looked the same. But, the green hair stood out as the saem green hair of the man, though this time it wasn’t covered in blood. So, Jesse nodded. 

Gabriel sighed heavily, “I hoped it wasn’t. I’m going to have to talk to quite a few people, but don’t worry, you won’t get in trouble.” More than likely, it would be Angela who would be reprimanded. 

Again, Jesse nodded, though he still didn’t get up from the bed even though it was clear the discussion was over. Gabe didn’t make him get up. 

“I’m sure this was all a bit much for you. If you need, you can just stay here for the night.”

Another nod. Hadn’t it been over twenty four hours since he had slept? Without being told twice, he leaned himself over and promptly fell asleep.

Through the night, he felt Gabe join him, apparently not going to let the kid bully him out of his own bed. He tried to maintain a respectable distance, but his warm boldy drew the attention of Jesse’s half asleep mind.

He rolled over and scooted closer to gabe, eventually reaching out and grabbing onto his shirt and staying close.

NIghtmares plagued Jesse as he slept, filling his mind with images of half dead men he had tried to kill, the gorey scene he had witnessed, and of course him being left dead, slowly dying in a blood filled room, unable to do anything but hurt. 

None of it was enough to force him to wake up, neither was his bulging bladder. He hadn’t had much to drink, but going twelve or so hours without peeing does things to one’s bladder. With a whine, his floodgates opened. The urine spilling from his crotch soaked his boxers and inner thighs before dribbling down to wet the bedding of Gabriel’s bed. It also managed to seep into the commander’s sweats. 

It was almost a miracle that the commander didn't wake up as he was urinated on. But he didn’t.

Though, as he woke up the next morning close to the crack of dawn, he felt the cold wetness that centered around Jesse. Frowning, he reached over and smacked his arm to wake him up.

When the kid came too, he too feel the cold wetness, but also the gentle burn at his groin. It took a few seconds. But he recognized the sensation and scent from his last accident. As he did, his face lit up like a flame, “I-. This usually doesn’t happen.”

“Doesn’t matter. It happened. Clean it up.” He left the soggy bed to go shower, leaving the teen to deal with his mess.


End file.
